


Plushnet

by bpacc437



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gang Rape, Humiliation, I'm Going to Hell, Inanimate TF, Incest, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plushies, Plushophilia, Rape, Rape as Revenge, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Transformation, Unwilling Mother/Daughter Incest, porn with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437
Summary: The Snail Shaman teaches Ghost a new spell. Ghost decides to use it on Hornet.
Relationships: Hornet/The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 108





	1. Hornet and Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rapefic and a transformationfic. Just wanted to give a heads up in case you're not into that. This story was inspired by the art of @SinMarshmallow on Twitter!

Ghost entered the Ancestral Mound, and looked around for the Snail Shaman. They had come to the Crossroads to look for grubs, but they decided to stop by the Mound while they were in the area. 

In all honesty, they hoped that the Shaman had a new spell to give to them. The first spell he had taught Ghost had been a lifesaver more times than they could count. The challenges ahead of them were only getting steeper, and they needed new tools. Getting a new spell like that would make their journey much less difficult. They would just have to be looking out for any new tricks, like the Baldur incident. 

When they entered the antechamber, they saw something unexpected. The Snail Shaman was standing in the center of the room, surrounded by plushies on all sides. The plushies appeared to be modeled after different beasts of the Crossroads. There was a TikTik, a Vengefly, and even an Ancient Baldur. 

The Snail Shaman was overjoyed when he saw Ghost. “Oho! You’ve arrived with perfect timing, little one!” 

Ghost looked around the room, observing the many plushies the Shaman had collected. “Ohohohoho! I bet you’re wondering why I’ve collected so many plushies since we last met!” The Shaman was absolutely beaming. He had discovered something big, Ghost could tell. 

“Let me tell you, my little friend, that these are not ordinary plushies! They, one and all, used to be bugs!” 

Ghost was confused. 

“Oho! I see you’re confused. See, this is a new spell of my own making. It’s capable of taking living creatures, and transmogrifying them into a more…” He lifted one of the Tiktik plushies from the ground, and held it out to Ghost “...manageable form.”

Ghost flinched back. This spell… turned its victims inanimate? 

“Yes, this spell turns its victims inanimate!” Ghost couldn’t tell if the Shaman had read their mind or just lucked into saying that. “It should work on just about anything, as long as you have the SOUL and strength to overpower your foes will! Ohoho!”

“And I want to pass it onto you! Oho! Go on and take it!” The spell appeared in the air. Ghost stepped back, understandably a bit paranoid of the Shaman. 

“Don’t worry, little one! Nothing bad will happen to you if you take it!”

It sounded useful. But also terrifying. The ability to incapacitate almost any foe sounded great. But what did this do to the victims? Could they still think? Still feel? Is so, wouldn’t it be far more merciful to just cut them down, instead of trapping them forever? 

Still, Ghost needed every bit of help they could get on this journey. So they jumped up and grasped the spell.

They blacked out. But when they awoke this time, it was in the antechamber, and not behind a locked gate. 

“Ohohohohohohoho! You’re going to love this spell, little one! I promise you’ll have no regrets over it.” 

Ghost started at the Shaman, inquisitive. The Shaman stood confidently for a moment, before continuing. 

“Oho! While you’re here, I may as well explain a few things. The plushies can still think and feel, but they can’t move or act on their own! They become your own little plaything! Here, you use it like this.”

The Snail Shaman led Ghost through a short training exercise, showing them how to use the spell. There wasn’t anything living around to use the spell on - the Shaman had already used everything in the immediate vicinity - but they were still able to cast the first part of the spell. 

You focused on what you wanted to transform, and sent out a white ray of light that connected to your target. After that, as long as you were strong enough, and your will was certain enough, the spell would do the rest. 

They practiced for around an hour, and Ghost emerged from the training certain they were never going to use this spell. It crossed a line with them that they would never cross.

So they thought.

As Ghost turned to leave the Mound, the Shaman shouted after them, “Oho! Enjoy yourself out there, my little friend!” 

Ghost moved into Greenpath. They cut down any infected bugs that crossed their path, but refused to use the plush spell. They wouldn’t use it, they told themselves. 

They entered the room where they first fought Hornet, and heard the gate slam shut behind them. In an instant, Hornet descended from above, landing in front of Ghost. They knew what this meant. 

“We meet once more, Little Ghost.” Hornet stood still, needle ready. “I’ve been watching your progress through this haunted Kingdom, and I have judged that you must be tested once more.” She lowered herself into a battle stance. 

“I will not allow a weak Vessel to break the seals. To do so would spell Hallownest’s doom. If you wish to prove that you can truly handle the burden of the-”

Ghost wasn’t listening. Internally, they were caught at a crossroads. Should they use the transformation spell on Hornet, or not? On the one hand, it would be nice to explore Hallownest without having to worry about Hornet ambushing them like this. Ghost wanted to slay the Dreamers and perhaps find a way to stop the Infection for good, and Hornet was unarguably an obstacle in the way of that goal. 

On the other hand, could they do something so terrible to her? Something that violated all of her freedoms, stripped her of all of her liberty? Something that would violate her physical form, forever reducing her into nothing more than a plush? 

Ghost was weighing towards the former when Hornet tossed her needle at them. Ghost panicked, fumbled out of the way, and instinctively used the spell they had been practicing with the Snail Shaman. 

A white beam of light extended from Ghost’s chest. Before Hornet had a chance to dodge, it hit her straight in the midsection. Hornet tried to move, but found herself frozen in the beginning of a dodge never to be completed. She tried to move any part of herself, but was only able to get her mouth to comply. “What is this, Little Ghost?” Anger ran deep in her voice. 

“This paralysis spell of yours won’t hold me long. You won’t be escaping this duel so easily-” Hornet was cut off by the feeling of her body being lifted into the air. What… what was this spell? It was like nothing she’d seen. Was it just for show? To throw her off her game? 

When she was a few feet off the ground, Hornet’s body started moving of its own accord. Her legs straightened into a still standing position, and her arms fell to her sides. It looked like she was casually standing in the air. Hornet was filled with a mix of intense anger and terror. It reminded her of the Infection, how it made people act the way the Radiance wanted it to. The way it removed one’s own will. To Hornet, this spell was no longer just a cowardly way of avoiding conflict, it was an active insult to her very being. 

“Enjoy this cute charade while it lasts, Ghost,” Hornet growled. “When I’m free from this, I’m going to cut you down without remorse.” 

Ghost had been thinking of cutting the spell off, of letting Hornet free. Their initial use of the spell had been driven purely by instinct, not personal animosity. But the anger in Hornet’s voice made it clear that letting her go was no longer an option. If let free, Hornet would come at them with everything she had, and wouldn’t stop until either she or the Knight was dead. 

The Knight was fully decided on a path now. They were going to transform Hornet into a plush. At this resolution, the spell seemed to gain an entirely new level of power, the white beam of light between Hornet and Ghost growing threefold. 

That was when Hornet felt herself growing smaller. Her legs and arms were losing their long lengths, her midsection was becoming shorter and chunkier. Hornet was filled with icy terror. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?” She cried. Her body was being violated, being changed forever without her consent. She couldn’t even understand what was happening to her, but she would soon see. 

Ghost was entirely focused on the transmogrification spell. It was taking everything out of them, but they were certain they could complete it now. 

Hornet started yelling insults and derision at her sibling, mind overcome with a rage incomprehensibly intense. “YOU PATHETIC COWARD! YOU’RE NO BETTER THAN THAT ANCIENT LIGHT!” Hornet was now roughly half the size of Ghost. 

That’s when Hornet lost the feeling in the bottom of her legs. She felt that she no longer had any control over them, that they were somehow… unliving. An animalistic scream of terror escaped her mouth, echoing out into the wilds beyond. Her rage was so intense that it almost overcame Ghost’s will, allowing her to thrash her head every which way. “I’LL KILL YOU! YOU DISGUSTING MONSTER-”

Hornet was cut off by the sight of what her legs had turned into. She saw that her legs were no longer her own, that they no longer felt alive, because they had been transformed into plush legs. She felt this sensation of loss creep past her legs, and move towards her chest. She was being transformed into a plush. 

Hornet was overcome by a fear so deep and primal that, for just a few seconds, it robbed her of her will to fight. She looked up, caught Ghost’s eyes, and simply asked, “Little Ghost… why?” Her lapse of will lasted only a few seconds, but it created an opening for the spell to rapidly ascend her up body.

As she realized her mistake, Hornet let out one final cry of terror. The cry was silenced as her entire body, including her vocal chords, were transmogrified. Hornet felt her head fill as she blacked out. 

But the Snail Shaman had not been so nice as to have the spell entirely extinguish its victims. Hornet, after a few moments, awoke. She had no control over her own body. She couldn’t breathe, but felt no need to. For a moment, she wondered where she was and what had happened to her. 

Then she saw Ghost, and was filled with anger. She tried to yell at them, but found herself unable to do so. Then she remembered. Then her head was filled with a scream of fear that only she could hear. 

Ghost walked over to their new plush. Now that the spell was over with, they were confident they had made the right choice. Hornet needed to be dealt with. And now she would never be able to bother them again. Ever. 

But there was something else about the spell that pleased them. It was the control it gave them over Hornet. They had felt something… deeper while watching Hornet scream and struggle as she was turned into a plush. And it was a something they felt much more keenly now, seeing her reduced to nothing but a plush, entirely at their mercy. 

That control, that power, that dominance… what was this feeling taking hold inside of them? Ghost had felt it before, but never this strongly. A warmth filled their loins as their cock emerged from its slit. Ghost had played with themselves plenty of times before - one does get lonely in the lands outside Hallownest - but this felt different. It was an intensity of feeling they were not used to. They wanted to stoke this feeling, build it into something greater. 

They looked at Hornet, and knew what they must do. Hornet belonged to them now. She was their plush. 

Hornet looked on in unadulterated dread. Her own torment, her own physical and spiritual rape, had excited Ghost? She tried to scream out again, but couldn’t. It took her a moment to realize what Ghost was planning to do with her, but once she realized, her mind went blank with disgust, shock, and fear. What was this creature? Who could do this to their own sister? 

Ghost got on their knees, lurching over Hornet. Ghost’s cock was slightly shorter than the plush. They laid it on top of Hornet to compare. Hornet felt Ghost’s cock pressed against her, and wanted to retch. Ghost was certain now that it would all fit in. But before that, however…

Ghost rubbed their shaft up and down Hornet’s body. The feeling of her plush brushing against their cock was overwhelming. Ghost started jacking themselves while rubbing against Hornet. 

Hornet wanted to cry. She wanted to scream, shout, do anything. But she couldn’t. She could only watch and feel as Ghost ground their dick against her. 

The Knight was overcome with pleasure. Each rub against Hornet sent a surge of fire through their cock. Each movement they made against the shaft with their hands sent them into a heavenly bliss. Ghost picked up their pace, thrusting against Hornet faster, hands working the shaft quicker. 

Rubbing faster and faster, Ghost felt their own orgasm coming. They were making full, wild thrusts against her now, running the entirety of the cock over her small form. 

Hornet cried out internally for Herrah. For the Weavers. For anyone. 

But no one answered. 

Ghost was on the verge of exploding now, and they felt it. Their thrusts fell as quick as lightning across the plush. With one final heavenly push, they came, cock directed at Hornet’s face. 

White fire filled Ghost’s entire body and soul. This orgasmic bliss was like nothing they had ever felt. Still jacking themselves off, they came time after time on Hornet, drowning her face in sticky cum. Hornet was their literal toy now. She would attack them and bother them no longer. They existed for their express pleasure, and they planned to use her like this every day. 

The orgasm rocked over Ghost, each moment bringing a new spasm of crazy pleasure. Ghost threw their head back, not even looking at how they were drowning Hornet in cum. 

Hornet’s mind couldn’t even process what was happening to her anymore. It was too terrible for words. Too disgusting for her mind to comprehend. She could only cry meekly in her mind as the cum soaked into her. 

But as Ghost finished their first orgasm, they realized that they were not done. Hornet felt herself be lifted as Ghost brushed the cum from her face. Then, they examined the area under her dress. No, Hornet thought. Anything but that. 

There was a slit in the place where Hornet’s cunt would normally be. Ghost beamed. The Snail Shaman had thought of everything when designing this spell. The slit was designed to accommodate the parts of the spells user, so it was just big enough for Ghost to slide into. Ghost placed the plush back on the ground, facing up. 

They got down on their knees. Ghost grabbed their still rock-hard cock, and led it to the entrance of the slit with one hand. With the other, they held the plush still.

Hornet was sobbing internally now. She was thinking, “No… please. Ghost, I’m sorry. Please let me go…” 

But no one could hear her cry. 

Ghost inserted their cock all at once. Hornet felt her entire body being filled with their siblings dick. Hornet was their literal cocksleeve now, and Ghost was planning on using her to the fullest extent. 

Ghost pulled back and slammed again. And again. And again. Then they fell on the plush in rapid thrusts, grabbing it with both hands as they plowed away at it. The sides of the plush hugged them gently yet firmly, making each thrust a new delight. 

They were bucking away at her like a wild animal. They would have screamed and cried with pleasure if they had a voice. The pleasure they got, not just out of fucking Hornet, but out of the power they held over her, was unlike anything else they had ever experienced. 

Thrust after thrust after thrust landed on Hornet’s plush cunt. Each one filled her past what she felt was her breaking point. She felt like she was going to split apart. 

Ghost kept pounding, feeling an orgasm approach. They looked down at Hornet, stroked her face with one hand as their thrusts fell on her like blows in battle. Ghost wondered sardonically if this proved to her that they were powerful enough to handle the Kingdom’s fate.  
Hornet wasn’t thinking of anything like that, however. She was crying. The rape of her person, body, and soul was complete. She realized that her life was over. This was her existence from now on, being a fleshlight for her own horny sibling. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t scream. She couldn’t cry.

Ghost pulled out of Hornet one last time, feeling that they were about to cum. Then, they fell on her with a single blow carrying a weight heavier than any that came before. They came. Their cum immediately filled Hornet, the plush becoming heavy with the cum of her sibling. Then they thrust again, cumming a second time. Then a third time. And a fourth. 

And on it went for what seemed like hours. Hornet’s entire being, body, and soul was filled with the cum of her sibling. Ghost just kept on bucking, filling Hornet with more and more cum. It seeped out of the plush onto the grounds below. A puddle of cum formed below Hornet and Ghost. The Knight couldn’t even think now. They were entirely filled with the pleasure they got out of fucking Hornet like this. Out of owning her like this.

Hornet’s mind had temporarily stopped working. It refused to process this. It couldn’t process this. It couldn’t accept that this was the rest of her life. Being used as a plush cumdump for the Knight. 

After what felt like hours, the Knight finally finished cumming. Hornet was multiple pounds heavier with the cum Ghost had pumped into her. It seeped into every part of her being. For a moment, Ghost was worried that they had ruined their plush. But then they remembered the hot spring in the Forgotten Crossroads, very closeby. 

Ghost ran so quick with their plush that they were there in what seemed like only a minute. Ghost washed their plush thoroughly. The Snail Shaman hadn’t been lying when they said that cleaning one of the plushies was as simple as washing it in water. 

Hornet’s mind returned to her while Ghost was cleaning her out. She was happy, for a moment, to be free of that vile cum that had filled her being. But as Ghost dried her off, using their cloak as a towel, Hornet was filled with a new wave of terror. Ghost was just going to rape her. Again and again. And all they had to do to clean her every time was just run her under some water. She would never be free. 

Ghost looked down at Hornet. They picked her up, gave her a stare that declared ownership, and gingerly slipped her into one of the pockets on the inside of their cloak. 

They had to get moving now. But they would have fun with their plush again sometime soon. Very soon.


	2. Herrah and Hornet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost decides to try out their new spell on Herrah.

Ghost awoke in the Beast’s Den, bound in tight webbing. The last thing they remembered was the business with the Distant Villagers and their webbed bench. Ghost couldn’t believe that they had fallen for such an obvious trap. Ghost decided that, when they got out of wherever they were now, they were going right back to that bench and transmogrifying every last one of those villagers.

Thankfully, the webbing Ghost was secured in wasn’t anywhere near strong enough to contain them. They were free after a few moments of struggling. The Knight opened their cloak, made sure that all of their belongings were still on them. Everything was accounted for, even their Hornet plush. 

Hornet was still holding on to hope that her condition would be reversed. Maybe the spell, unbeknownst to Ghost, was only temporary. Or maybe there was a counter spell somewhere that could change her back. These thoughts were all she had to cling to, now. 

Hornet could forget about these two paths, however. The Snail Shaman was certain that the spell was irreversible. He might’ve been able to create a spell to reverse the process, but he had no interest in doing so. And if he did create the spell, Ghost would certainly never use it on Hornet. 

Ghost had used Hornet many, many times over the last few days. It seemed as if anytime Ghost came to a resting spot, they’d take out their favorite cocksleeve and fuck her relentlessly. This often forced Ghost to backtrack to a hot spring, so they could wash her out. But they really didn’t care much. The fucking was worth so much more than that small inconvenience. 

Hornet’s terror at her own violation had not lessened one ounce since the first time Ghost took her. Each and every time Ghost fucked her, Hornet was pushed to the breaking point. Indescribably dense disgust, fear, and sadness filled her at every waking moment, her vague hopes of rescue doing little to ease their weight. 

But then Hornet noticed where she was, and all thoughts stopped. 

They were in the Beast’s Den. Where Herrah was. 

Hornet cried out for her mother. It was a call that no one could hear, but she didn’t care. She just wanted to see Herrah again. To hug her, even if she knew that Herrah would never be able to hug her back again. She desperately wanted to hold someone close to her, for something to give her comfort through this nightmare. 

Ghost, however, had other plans. They had used the transformation spell several times since their fight with Hornet, and they felt like they had a good idea as to how it worked now. Two conditions needed to be met for the spell to complete. 

The caster needed to be physically stronger than their opponent, and they needed to have the stronger will. The more one overpowered their opponent, the faster the spell completed. Just like the Snail Shaman said, but Ghost hadn’t thought he was being so literal. 

But Ghost had been wondering. Would this spell work on the Dreamers? Considering the Dreamer’s current incapacitated forms, it’d be easy to physically overpower them. And the Dreamers had nothing they could throw at Ghost that would move their will. If Ghost was right about this, they were free plushies, ripe for the taking.

The Knight wasn’t sure if transmogrifying them would re-unite the bodies and minds of the Dreamers. But it was still something worth trying.

Ghost was still thinking about how this spell might work on a Dreamer when they entered Herrah’s chamber. Herrah was asleep on her bed, body turned upwards. Little Ghost took Hornet out of their pockets, and presented Herrah to her. 

Hornet was initially overcome with relief and happiness! Her mother! At long last. But then a wave of discomfort hit her. What was Ghost planning to do? 

Then she remembered what the Knight’s true objective was in Hallownest. In between her transformation, repeated rape, and continued degredation, she had forgotten about Ghost’s quest to kill the Dreamers and stop the Infection. Ghost was going to slay Herrah.

Some part of Hornet knew this was inevitable. Ghost wanted to stop the Infection. To do that, the Dreamers had to die. 

But the greater part of her, after all the horrible things she’d been through in the past few days, just wanted to hold Herrah close one last time. 

Herrah was watching Ghost and their plush from within the dream realm. She didn’t realize that the plush was literally Hornet, and so read the presenting of the plush as a strange gesture of respect or reassurance. Something like, “I respect your daughter, and will work to ensure your sacrifice is not in vain.” Herrah was indifferent to her coming death. She became a dreamer for Hornet’s sake. She was confident that Hornet was still out there, alive and well. As long as she knew that, she could be at peace. 

But Ghost did not, as she expected, strike her with the Dream Nail. Instead, they took a few steps back, and began casting a spell. 

Hornet cried out in despair. No! Not her mother too! Just let her rest! But Ghost couldn’t hear these pleas, and wouldn’t stop even if they did. 

The beam of light struck Herrah, and lifted her up into the air. Just like with Hornet, it straightened her limbs out, and then…

Herrah felt something terrible happening to her. The first thing she noticed was that she was shrinking. Her stout body was becoming shorter, chunkier. Her limbs seemed to be retracting into her body. But what was more, she felt herself being pulled from the dream realm. It felt like she was being sucked towards some void from which there would be no return. 

She continued to shrink until she was only slightly smaller than Ghost. Then, she felt the feeling leave her lower body. All at once, she was ripped from the dream realm, and found herself back in Deepnest, laying on her bed. She looked down to see herself being transformed into a plush. At once, she realized the true significance of Ghost presenting the Hornet plush to her.

It’d been a taunt. It was Ghost saying, “I did this to your daughter. Now, I’m going to do it to you.” 

If Herrah hadn’t been so far along the transformation process, with half of her body already fully transformed, her rage would have shattered Ghost’s will easily. As it stood, she thrashed on the bed, yelling at Ghost, her voice thick with rage. But she felt her voice leave her as her throat turned to plush, and she blacked out. 

Hornet was sobbing. Her mother was now in the same mess she was in. And she knew what was coming next. Ghost had a new toy to play with. While Ghost didn’t save the bugs they transformed in experimentation, they did make sure to “use” them before moving on. And she had a feeling they were not just going to leave Herrah behind. 

Herrah was cursing the Knight in her head. She didn’t know what this tomfoolery was about, but when this spell broke, she would rip their shell from their shoulders. Not just for transforming her, but for transforming her daughter without her consent. Herrah could just tell from looking at Hornet’s plush, feeling the negative energy coming off it, that it hadn’t been consensual. 

Ghost looked over Herrah. She was only a bit smaller than they were, and she was thick enough for Ghost to use as a body pillow. Ghost examined her body until they came to her slit. Ghost examined it, finding that it was much deeper and wider than Hornet’s. 

Poking at its wall, it seemed to have a degree of flexibility. It seemed like the spell could only do so much to change a bug's parts, though it certainly tried to make them match the users as best as possible. 

Herrah raged at this violation. She would rip them limb from limb. They would pay for touching her and her daughter in this way. 

Ghost, however, was just thinking of how to best use their new toy. 

Suddenly, it hit Ghost. Herrah’s plush was much larger than Hornet’s. Her slit was much deeper and wider. The slits came with a degree of plasticity, so they could handle something bigger than intended fitting inside. 

A truly vile idea emerged in Ghost’s head. Hornet looked on, dreading what Ghost was going to do to her and her mother. Herrah watched, swearing that if this creature laid even a single touch on her daughter, she would break out of this spell and rib them limb from limb. 

Ghost put their plan in action. With one hand, they held open Herrah’s slit. With the other, they started leading Hornet to it. 

Hornet and Herrah started screaming. Hornet’s scream was one of terror, Herrah’s one of rage. Neither could believe that this was happening. It was so unreal, so terrible. Did this Vessel not have one ounce of decency anywhere inside of them? 

Herrah cried out internally, “UNHAND HER, OR I’LL DEVOUR YOU ALIVE!” No one could hear her screams. 

Hornet sobbed as Ghost led her head into the slit. The Knight had found yet another level of depravity to sink to, and in the process, had found an even deeper level of suffering for Hornet. What Hornet felt now eclipsed anything she felt during her first rape. Any hopes of escape were now obliterated. Ghost was not only going to use her as a cumdump for the rest of her life, she was going to make her own mother suffer alongside her.

Ghost was using Hornet to violate her own mother. 

Her sobs continued as Ghost worked her deeper inside. Soon, only Hornet’s legs were visible to Ghost. Then, her entire body was thrust into Herrah’s. 

Herrah’s mind was filled entirely with a rage that beat out even that of the Radiance. It was the kind of rage that went beyond words. Herrah could only think of all the things she was going to do with the Knight when this was all over. She was going to make them suffer. And she would not rest until she had accomplished this goal. 

Herrah’s plush form bulged with the addition of Hornet to its weight. But Ghost wasn’t done yet. Ghost took their cock, and led it towards Herrah’s slit. 

Hornet knew something was coming. Ghost wasn’t merciful enough to just leave her degradation at this. However, she was spared the sight of Ghost approaching Herrah, cock fully erect as they prepared to fuck both her and Hornet in one go. 

Herrah was not spared this sight. Upon realizing what Ghost was about to do, her anger hit an entirely new height. But there was a new emotion inside of her too. It was fear. She was coming to the same realization that Hornet had come to regarding Ghost during her rape. That Ghost had total power over her. That what she wanted didn’t matter now. They existed for Ghost to use as a fucktoy. Nothing more. 

“No… NO! NO!” Herrah cried out in her mind. She was the Queen of Deepnest! One of the King’s own loyal Dreamers! How dare this Vessel reduce her to such a state? 

But her objections went unheard as Ghost slid into her. After a moment, they felt their cock brushing up against Hornet. 

Hornet’s sobs wracked her mind as Ghost slid up against her. She had been right. Ghost wasn’t just going to stop at trapping her inside the plush cunt of her own Mother. 

Ghost pinned Herrah against her bed. Ghost didn’t waste any time on foreplay. They started pounding Herrah and her daughter. Every thrust was a lightning strike of pleasure inside Ghost. Their loins were alive with a carnal fire that burned even brighter than their first time with Hornet. 

With every thrust, they felt not just the warm, firm insides of plush Herrah. They also felt the soft, tender texture of Hornet, resting just inside her own Mother. It was probably a good thing that Ghost did not have a voice. If they did, their cries would be alerting every creature in the Deepnest to their presence. 

Herrah had slipped out of her anger. She was falling into despair. Was this… truly what her life was going to be now? She thought about Hornet. Her own beloved daughter. The one she had become a Dreamer for. Was this her fate too? Did Ghost already use her like this? 

Herrah was losing her will to fight. 

Hornet felt Ghost sliding against her time after time. Hornet was far past the point of anger, and now just felt her rape with a dejected sadness. She wondered how Ghost got any pleasure from this. How they got anything out of an action so evil. 

But Ghost just kept pounding, their pleasure too intense to think of anything else. Ghost felt that they were close to an orgasm. They doubled the speed and power of their thrusts, knowing that this one was going to eclipse anything that came before it. 

Hornet felt it coming, and just meekly prepared herself for the inevitable. But Herrah let out one final cry of resistance, shouting internally that she swore she would get her revenge on this vile creature. 

Ghost thrust hard against Herrah, cumming. But instead of taking a moment to pause, Ghost just kept on pounding her plush cunt. This fire inside of them was unlike anything they’d felt before. It was a pleasure so intense that it blinded their very senses. 

Hornet was immediately drowned in cum. It came in waves, quickly taking up any and all space inside of Herrah’s plush cunt. She felt Ghost’s cock twitching under her as it pumped more and more of the white stuff into her mother. She got the familiar feeling of cum soaking into her, as if it was filling her very soul. 

Hornet was alternating between screaming in terror and sobbing. This was so far beyond anything else Ghost had done to her yet. And she knew now that there was no line they wouldn’t cross for their own personal pleasure. What other new sexual torments would they inflict on her? She thought with a sob. 

Any resistance Herrah yet felt was swallowed up in the waves of cum filling her. She no longer thought of torturing Ghost, or inflicting any kind of vengeance upon them. She realized that would be impossible, now. Herrah and her daughter existed as toys. 

Their sole purpose was to be filled time after time by the person who controlled them. Herrah, so long the proud royal of Deepnest, was reduced to panicked screaming. No. This can’t be how it ends. Not for me, or my daughter.

But it was. 

Herrah and Hornet grew heavier with the weight of cum as Ghost thrust into them time after time. This feeling was what disgusted Herrah the most. It felt as if this creature's cum was violating her down to her very essence. 

Ghost kept cumming for what felt like an eternity before finally slowing down. As Ghost stopped, they looked down at the mess they had made. 

Herrah had swelled multiple pounds from the cum Ghost had pumped into them. Ghost beamed. It was just like how it was with Hornet. A pool of cum formed below Herrah.

Ghost looked at her slit, and found that it was filled entirely with their cum. Hornet was still trapped in there, sobbing as Ghost’s spunk soaked down into the deepest recesses of her plush filling. It surrounded her on all sides, and it was all she could think, see, or feel. 

Herrah’s mind was empty. She was currently unable to process what was happening to her. Just like with Hornet on her first time. When she gained her mind back a bit later, the first thing she would feel was a deep defeat. She was the queen of Deepnest, one of the Pale King’s own Dreamers. And she had been reduced to a cumdump for a Vessel. 

Ghost was overjoyed with how all of this turned out. It was everything they could’ve wanted from this and more. They decided to leave Hornet inside of her mother for a bit. It would be a bit of a trek back to the Deepnest hot spring. On top of that, they had to pay those Distant Villagers a visit, if the cowards were still there. 

While Herrah didn’t currently have a mind to think, Hornet knew that this was just the beginning of their torments. Ghost would wash them off, and use them like this. Again and again. But something new dawned on Hornet. And it filled her with a deep dread. 

There were two other Dreamers they would have to visit if they wanted to deal with the Hollow Knight.

Two other Dreamers meant two other toys to play with. While Hornet didn’t know it, she would soon discover that Ghost’s next target was none other than Monomon.


	3. Monomon and Quirrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost tries out their spell on Monomon the Teacher, but things go awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. This is a very graphic transformation rapefic. Please be aware of that before reading.
> 
> Also, this chapter is much heavier than previous chapters. Not just in terms of what’s done and what’s shown, but in terms of the emotions of the character’s involved. If you thought chapter 2 was too much for you, or that it was nudging in that direction, you may want to skip this one.
> 
> Also, from now on, this fic is going to be titled Plushnet. I think that title rolls off the tongue much better.
> 
> Also, as with the other parts, a dotted line divides the plot and porn. Jump to that if you're only here for the really, really kinky bugsex.
> 
> All of that aside, I hope you enjoy the fic!

Monomon the Teacher hands you her mask. You are silent, knowing that no words can convey the emotions soaking your soul. 

“You already know what I want you to do, don’t you?” 

Words catch in your throat. What are you supposed to say? Your honor, duty, and commitment to what is right compels you to say you do, but…

“I know that asking you to do this is an act of unimaginable cruelty. But there’s no one else I can trust this to. No one else in this decaying kingdom that I believe will do the right thing.”

She is right. Doing what she asks of you is to commit high treason. The number of bugs in this kingdom who would be willing to defy the King is already quite slim. Then, those bugs would need to be trustworthy enough to entrust a mission like this to. 

And then, those bugs would need enough combat and survival experience to survive years, maybe decades, maybe even centuries, outside Hallownest. The list of potential candidates is only one bug, and it is you. 

But still…

You look at your teacher, love deep in your eyes. It’s not just a question of if you can abandon Hallownest, your home, your friends, your surviving family. It’s a question of if you can leave her.

Of if you can bring yourself to end her life. 

She asks if you will be able to accept this mission.

After minutes of solid silence, you nod your head up and down. Tears have welled up in your eyes, they run down your face in damp streaks. 

The figure raises a tentacle, and leading it to your face, gently wipes a tear from your eye. As you look up into her soul, you see that she is crying too. Your bodies wrap around one another in a hug, likely the last one you will ever share. The two of you drink in the moment, not wanting to let go. Then, suddenly, she gently thrusts you away. 

“Now, make haste. You must leave Hallownest before anyone suspects a thing. The mask you hold could jeopardize everything the King has planned. If he knows what you may one day do with it, he would doubtless strike you down without a second thought. Know that, in everything, I will always be with you.” 

Breathing shaky, you move to the room’s exit. You place a hand on the cold, hard frame as you pause in the threshold. Turning back, you see her one last time. “Lady Monomon, I-” You stammer. “I-”

“What, dear Quirrel?”

“I love you.”

And then you wake up.

Quirrel shoved himself to his feet, tears marking his face. He found himself inside the Teacher’s Archives, in a room where he and his teacher had used to study. Yes. He remembered it now. His mission, his duty, Monomon-

The pillbug doubled over as if struck. How had he forgotten Monomon? Of his feelings for her? Of her feelings for him? 

For the first time in his entire journey, he was seized by doubt. He honestly did not know if he would be able to kill her or not. Surely there had to be another way. It couldn’t end like this, it just couldn’t. 

And that’s when Ghost walked in, cloak pockets bulging outward. 

Quirrel jumped, and even started to ready his nail, when he realized that it was only just his short ally. “Sorry about that, friend. You gave me quite the scare!” 

The pillbug hadn’t seen Ghost in quite a while. Something seemed different about them now, however. Not physically, all that had changed in that regard was that their cloak seemed stuffed with something that Quirrel couldn’t see. No, it was something to do with the air they gave off. 

Before, Quirrel struggled to read the Knight’s feelings and emotions. The pillbug was an empath, and could usually tell how someone was feeling at a glance. But this short Knight? Quirrel couldn’t get anything from them. 

It wasn’t that they felt nothing, the way in which they had splashed around with joy in the Deepnest spring when they found him there made it clear they did. It was more that Quirrel couldn’t tell what they were thinking or feeling at any time, no matter how hard they tried. 

Now, however? There was a tense, deep negativity absolutely radiating off of Ghost. Maybe it had to do with something they were carrying? 

“My short friend, are you out of sorts? What are you carrying around in that cloak?” 

Ghost flung open their cloak, revealing a plush. “What?” Quirrel murmured. Looking closer, he could tell that it was a plush of Herrah the Beast, Queen of Deepnest. It seemed to be bulging somewhat, as if something was stuffed inside it. Aside from that though, it was of a remarkably high quality. Where would the Knight even get a plush in this decayed Kingdom? Let alone one of such caliber? 

Little Ghost seemed prideful of the plush. As if this was one of their most prized possessions. Quirrel looked on. “Is there uh…” he paused. “A reason it looks like that?” He pointed to the bulge in the plush. 

The Knight nodded and removed the plush from their cloak. Quirrel watched in utter confusion as Ghost reached into what could only be described as a slit where Herrah’s vagina would be, and pulled out a plush of a second bug. 

After a moment, Quirrel clocked it as a plush of Hornet, that odd bug who had attacked him when he first tried entering Hallownest. She had pulled away upon seeing his mask, but her cold brutality had left its mark on him. Why would someone make a plush out of someone like that? 

Hornet tried screaming at the pillbug to run away. To get as far away from this vile monster as he possibly could. But no words could leave her mouth. 

One new sadistic punishment Ghost had devised for Hornet was to carry her around in Herrah’s cunt. It was much easier than carrying the two around separately, and it had the added benefit of further degrading Hornet and her mother. 

What embers of Herrah’s rage that hadn’t been doused by despair remained flared up to extreme intensities whenever Ghost did this. Herrah found herself fantasizing about what she would do to Ghost if the spell was reversed. She would inflict so many agonies on them if she just got the chance. 

But then despair would rise in herself whenever she realized she would never get the chance. She was a fucktoy now, something that Ghost made clear whenever they could. Ghost had not just repeated the unbirth rape they had committed when they first captured Herrah, they had found new ways to play with their plushies. 

Sometimes Ghost would take Hornet and fuck her relentlessly while Herrah was forced to sit beside them and watch. Sometimes Ghost would make a makeshift strap-on for one of the plushies with a smooth-rounded object and some thread. They’d place the stap-on on either Hornet or Herrah, and then make one violate the other with it. 

One time, Ghost had even tried shoving Herrah inside Hornet. Miraculously, Hornet had managed to fit the upper half of her mother inside before running out of room. Ghost had then fucked Herrah for hours. Hornet watched in complete and total voiceless, soul-shattering terror. It had taken days after that for Hornet and Herrah to begin even having complete thoughts again.

But Quirrel knew none of this. He knew nothing of what Ghost used the plushies for, or where they came from. 

And he had no idea Ghost was planning on making Monomon his next toy. 

Hornet and Herrah looked on in silent terror as Quirrel cordially greeted his short friend. Much to the duo’s shock, Ghost hadn’t immediately turned him into a plush. That’s how Ghost seemed to deal with every problem now. 

Any time a bug posed more than a minor nuisance to Ghost, they just hit it with the transformation spell, and claimed their new prize. Though, the only two they seemed truly interested in playing with were Hornet and Herrah. 

Hornet had watched the Snail Shaman talk about the spell whenever Ghost stopped by to visit him. It baffled Hornet that he had given away what seemed like an all-powerful spell for free. In her more lucid moments, she wondered what his game was. 

But as Ghost and Quirrel walked through the Teacher’s Archives, approaching an open chamber filled with platforms suspended above acid, all Hornet could think about was warning Quirrel. She could tell, even from what little she knew of him, that he was too good a bug to be ruined by this spell. 

Suddenly, Quirrel stopped. He sensed there was danger ahead. “Be wary, friend. A strong foe awaits ahead. I can feel it.”  
Ghost pushed past and rushed into the room. In a moment, the gate slammed shut behind them, and Uumuu appeared. 

Quirrel panicked. His friend needed his help! Quirrel closed his eyes and grabbed his nail. He channeled all of his strength into a single blow, and used it to fell the gate. 

“Friend! Are you alrigh-” Quirrel was cut off by the sight of Uumuu dropping to the ground, now a plush. “W-WHAT?”

The pillbug was stopped dead in his tracks as Ghost continued onwards to Monomon’s resting place. They hadn’t even stopped to pick up the Uumuu plush. Quirrel had no words. What was this small Knight? 

By the time Quirrel caught up to them, the Knight was already in Monomon’s chamber. Monomon’s lover had been so caught up with what the Knight had just done that they’d forgotten the reason they’d come here. Quirrel fell silent as he approached the tank. He figured he needed to say something about what had just happened so he croaked out, “That spell… it must be a temporary polymorph, correct?”

Ghost decided that it would be better to nod in the affirmative. 

“Ah. That makes sense. Well, we must make haste then. If we don’t, that guardian will soon be on top of us.”

Hornet and Herrah were still wrapped tight inside of Ghost’s cloak, awaiting the horrible fate that they knew was about to befall Monomon. 

Quirrel grit himself as he took the mask from his head. This was going to be a grim task. His arms refused to comply with what he told them to do. Tears swelled in his eyes, and for a moment, he felt that he was not strong enough to do that. 

But then they caught Ghost’s eye. That negative energy around them remained, but they looked determined. Set on what had to be done. Yes, Quirrel thought. That must be why negativity comes off them in waves. It’s because they understand the dark task that is to be done today. If they can face it, so can I. 

With that, Quirrel raised the mask to the tank, and called Monomon forth. 

Monomon let her physical form manifest. She had been watching Quirrel and Ghost’s progress through the Archive’s from the Dream Realm. She was so glad to finally see her beloved once more. She had missed them so much. 

As Monomon looked down at Quirrel and Ghost, she saw the Herrah and Hornet plushies now resting beside the smaller figure, facing the tank. The Knight was going to make them watch. It speaks volumes of Monomon’s intellect that she almost avoided her fate. 

In the second she noticed Herrah, she knew something was wrong. The next second, she was reaching into what she could only call the mind of the plush. In the third second, Herrah filled her mind with images of the tortures Ghost had inflicted on her and her daughter. By the fourth second, she was invading Quirrel’s mind, screaming out, “QUIRREL, STOP! SEND ME BACK! SEND ME BAC-”

She was cut off by the bright beam entering her chest. Monomon was being quickly transmogrified. She lost the feeling in her tentacles within seconds, her midsection following in the seconds after. She cried out, “STOP THEM! STOP THE KNIGHT! PLEASE!” Her will was strong, but her physical form was weak from hundreds of years of slumber. Ghost was easily overpowering her. 

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Quirrel turned towards Ghost. Quirrel moved to tackle them to the ground, hoping beyond hope that they were fast enough to stop whatever it was Ghost was doing. They reached Ghost just a second too late to save Monomon. She fell to the ground in front of her tank, a plush. 

Quirrel understood now. Ghost was transforming bugs using that spell, and while he didn’t know exactly what Ghost did to them after that, he could tell from Monomon’s reaction that it must be something truly vile. Quirrel would never forgive this betrayal. He readied his nail and charged at the Knight. Perhaps if he defeated them, he could still save his Madame.

But the Knight already had him in their sights. Quirrel dodged the first beam, but stumbled while dodging the second. The third hit him in the chest. Quirrel watched in fear as his body re-adjusted itself into a neutral standing pose, against his own will. 

He felt as his body shrunk down the way Monomon’s had. But then Ghost hit a snag. Quirrel was the strongest foe they’d tried to transform so far. And now, they had hit something of a stalemate. Quirrel refused to give in, his will rock solid. Every single fiber of his being was set on resisting this spell.

For the first time, Ghost was losing a transformation duel. A bright, large orb formed at Quirrel’s end of the beam. It moved up towards Ghost at a terrifying pace. Ghost tried fighting it back, but it was no use. They had already exhausted themselves by transforming Uumuu and Monomon in such a short time. Taking on a foe like Quirrel with this spell was an incredibly stupid and foolhardy move.

They tried canceling the spell, but couldn’t. It was as if Quirrel had them under his spell now. The orb rushed up to meet Ghost, nailing them in the chest. 

Then, it was Ghost who was losing the feeling in their legs. Absolute terror overtook every part of the Knight’s being as they looked down and found themselves being transmogrified. 

Quirrel was standing upright now. The spell's effects had been reversed through Ghost’s failure. The pillbug didn’t understand what they were doing, or why it was working. But he knew that he would not fail. He would save his Monomon. 

Ghost could feel that something wasn’t right with how Quirrel was casting the spell. He hadn’t been trained in using it. Ghost felt that fighting back now was out of the question. It was just using up what little strength they had left to keep fighting. But if their suspicions were correct…

The Knight stopped struggling, physically or mentally. In seconds, they felt their head fill with plush filling as they blacked out.

The first thing they saw when they awoke was the face of a Demon. The bloodlust was written plain across Quirrel’s face. “Little one,” he spat, “you were planning to rape Monomon, weren’t you?” 

Ghost felt an icy terror wrap around their soul. They tried to move, to run, but they couldn’t. 

“Did you think I would never find out? I looked over Hornet and Herrah, and the signs of your abuse were clear to see!” Ghost had never seen this side of Quirrel before. He was always so calm, so gracious. But none of that remained now. The rage in his voice made it clear that he was only a few moments short of cutting Ghost to ribbons. 

“You… you raped a mother and daughter, repeatedly. I can only have nightmares of the things you must’ve done to them. I’ve realized that the negative feeling I felt coming off you earlier came not from you, but from your victims!” 

“And you, you disgusting, filthy, evil creature, you wanted to do this to MONOMON?” Quirrel struck his nail to the direct right of Ghost’s head. 

Herrah and Hornet were watching on in pure catharsis. The joy and satisfaction they got out of watching Quirrel verbally rip into their now-trapped tormentor like this was unparalleled. 

Hornet, for the first time in weeks, finally allowed herself to hope. With cries of happiness, she thought that her torment was finally over. 

Monomon sat next to them, stunned silent. She couldn’t even dream of what Ghost had done to them over these past few moons. She wanted nothing more than to regain her physical form and hug them, comfort them. She would repair the damage this vile being had done to the both of them if it killed her. 

But Quirrel’s rage still needed an outlet. He knew he couldn’t kill the Knight. They needed to be kept alive, to face a greater punishment. But they couldn’t just do nothing to them, after what they had done. After what they had attempted to do to Monomon.

That’s when Quirrel felt something crack in his brain. The pillbug had always been known for his moral character, but this display of pure evil spat on all morals, destroying them completely. Why should he be moral to a being such as this? 

Leaning over Ghost, Quirrel felt something awaken in himself. He knew what he would do. He had the perfect punishment in mind for Ghost. 

Everyone present looked on in shock as Quirrel’s cock emerged from his slit. Could a soft bean like Quirrel really do such a thing? 

Quirrel rubbed himself until he was fully erect. Ghost, for the first time, screamed in terror. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. The thought of a bug doing to them what they had so easily done to Hornet and Herrah terrified them beyond anything. 

Monomon tried calling out for Quirrel to stop. She didn’t want her love to do this, for him to cross such a threshold. If Quirrel did this, there would be no coming back after. 

But Herrah and Hornet just looked on in satisfied arousal. As Quirrel led their cock to Ghost’s hole, Hornet even let out a moan. Yes. Her sadistic sibling was finally going to have the tables flipped on them.

Ghost felt it as Quirrel guided his cock to the entrance of their cumhole. Quirrel wrapped both hands around his prey, and thrust. 

In a single moment, Ghost felt as if their entire form was filled with the pillbug’s dick. Quirrel was far too big for them. Even at normal size, it would have been a tight fit. But like this? He was far too much for them. Ghost screamed out in pain. It was a cry no one would hear. 

Quirrel started thrusting violently. He was going to pay Ghost back for every single thing they had done to Hornet and Herrah, plus everything they were planning to do to Monomon. Ghost’s walls were incredibly tight, yet soft. It made every thrust feel like a heaven. Quirrel moaned as he pounded his prey. 

Quirrel’s cock was so large in comparison to Ghost now that it was ripping holes in the Knight’s fabric. Ghost, now sobbing, felt as if they were being literally fucked to pieces by Quirrel. 

Hornet, if she were able, would be masturbating right now. There was a fire in her loins that she had never felt before. She was wrapped in an orgasmic bliss she had never felt in her previous life. While she was unable to orgasm, the pleasure she got out of watching her rapist be abused like this was more than enough to suffice. If her moans were audible, it’d give away her position to everything in Fog Canyon. 

Herrah was in the same boat. She loved watching the bug who had raped her and violated her daughter be used in this way. Let’s see how they like it! She thought. She thought of all the indignities thrust upon her and her daughter by this monster. The unbirth. The rape. She hoped that this pillbug would pay them all back, times a thousand. 

But Monomon just looked on in silent sadness. No. This wasn’t who she thought her lover was. Even though what Ghost had done was terrible, this was too far for Monomon to accept. She couldn’t stand to see Quirrel do this. 

Quirrel was shouting with delight now. Every thrust into Ghost’s soft, supple insides felt like an orgasm. And this was only the beginning, he thought. How many punishments he’d have planned for this traitor. How he’d make them suffer for trying to rape Monomon. 

The pillbug felt that they were going to cum. He would use this filth as a dumcump, the same way they’d used Hornet and Herrah. 

Quirrel wrapped his hands around Ghost’s throat, as if he were choking them. His thrusts fell on the Knight’s small rear with unmatched ferocity. 

Ghost was sobbing now. They couldn’t believe that this was happening to them. That fate would be so cruel as to make this their end. Maybe their gamble had been wrong after all

With one final, rabid thrust, Quirrel came. He was screaming in rage, indignation, and pleasure. His beetle cum instantly filled every particle of Ghost’s form, soaking them down to the deepest recesses of their plush filling. Herrah and Hornet felt as if they had their own orgasms, watching Quirrel rape their abuser. Both mother and daughter screamed out in pleasure, and if they could cum, there would doubtless be a massive pool forming below them.

Monomon was trying her best to block out her vision mentally. She couldn’t stand to see this happen to Quirrel. 

Quirrel began bucking against Ghost, further filling them with his white stuff. Every thrust gave way to a new wave of cum, and the thrusts came fast and hard. The cum soaked from Ghost’s form, leaking onto the floor below. 

Ghost’s mind was beginning to go, now. So this was what their prey had felt like, feeling their cum soak into their souls. They wanted to cry, but could not. 

But then they felt something.

They felt sense come back to the bottoms of their legs.

Ghost suddenly felt themselves entirely back in their mind again. This was their one chance to get out of this alive. They couldn’t fuck it up.  
They had been correct. Quirrel had cast the counterspell improperly. His version was only a temporary polymorph. But it couldn’t break now. Not while Quirrel had them pinned. They needed to slow their recovery until his back was turned. 

So Ghost fought with all of their might to slow their return to a normal form. Thankfully, Quirrel only basked in the afterglow for a few moments before getting back up. “Let that be a lesson to you, vile creature,” he spat. 

Quirrel quickly moved over to Monomon, not noticing Ghost’s recovered legs. He picked up Monomon and hugged her, saying that he would find a way to turn her back. To save her. Even if it killed him. 

But Monomon wanted nothing to do with him now. He’d proven that, somewhere deep inside of him, there was a beast just as evil and vile as the one he’d just raped. 

Then Monomon saw Ghost begin to stand. She screamed for Quirrel to turn around, to dodge the beam, to stop Ghost before it was too late.

But no one could hear her. 

Quirrel was sobbing softly into Monomon, perhaps feeling on some level the threshold he’d just crossed. His defenses were totally lowered, his will faltering. His physical strength exhausted. 

Hornet and Herrah screamed in terror as they saw Ghost shakily get to their feet. They were still screaming when the beam pierced Quirrel’s heart. 

It was so sudden, and he was so unprepared, and exhausted both mentally and physically, that Quirrel’s transformation lasted only moments. One second, he was embracing Monomon tenderly. The next, he was stripped of all his liberty, reduced to just yet another plush at her side. 

Quirrel felt a negative energy so intense that it blinded him. Only this time, it wasn’t coming from Hornet and Herrah.

It was coming from Ghost. 

The Knight, in a single bound, leapt over to Quirrel and Monomon. They picked up Quirrel and immediately filled him with their now-erect cock. Quirrel cried out in unabated anguish as he realized the extent of his failure. He had failed not just himself, not just Monmon, but also Herrah and Hornet.  
Ghost was going to take their anger out on all four of them. Cum leaked from all of Ghost’s holes, and void dripped out of their rear. They were only a single blow away from shattering. But they didn’t care. They would all pay. 

Ghost bucked against Quirrel, filling him time after time with their cock. They regretted that they were not large enough to maim the pillbug like he had maimed them. Quirrel was slightly smaller than Ghost’s phallus, roughly the same size as Hornet. But they would soon find other ways to punish him. 

Quirrel’s soft, firm insides had no choice but to welcome Ghost’s member. Quirrel cried out in agony at his violation, but the worst was yet to come. 

This wasn’t satisfying Ghost. They needed to make Quirrel truly suffer for how he’d treated them. Looking to the other three plushies, Ghost picked up Monomon. They examined the Monomon plush, and was struck with a similar idea to what they’d gotten with Hornet and Herrah. Monomon was large enough that Quirrel could fit inside alongside Ghost’s cock.

But Ghost was tired of that old trick. They needed to put a new spin on it. 

And that’s when it hit them. 

Quirrel fit on Ghost’s cock almost like a condom. So, why not use him like one? Monomon had watched this entire display in embittered anguish, but when she picked up on what Ghost was about to do, her sadness turned to despair. 

No, no, no, no, no. She didn’t want this to happen to Quirrel. She just wanted all of this to stop. For Ghost to stop. For Quirrel to stop. For this horrific scene of rape and torture to end. 

Quirrel’s mind was filled with a high-pitched shriek as he was led towards Monomon. “NO, PLEASE! STOP! I’LL DO ANYHING! JUST DON’T HURT MY MONOMON!” He cried.

But no one could hear. 

Ghost’s cock, and Quirrel by extension, slid easily into Monomon. Ghost pounced on the Teacher, pounding her by using her own beloved student. 

The Knight’s mind was all pleasure and satisfaction now. How hot their cock burned with carnal fire, how tense their anger glowed in their soul. A thrust was more than a thrust. It was a path to a blissful place beyond words or thoughts. 

Quirrel was no longer thinking, only sobbing as they were used to violate their own Teacher. Monomon’s mind was going blank in response to the horrors she was experiencing. Like Hornet and Herrah on their first times, her mind was unable to conceive that this was truly happening to her. 

That she and Quirrel existed not as full bugs anymore, but as sex toys. Soft plushies for a sadistic, evil Vessel to use as cumholes. 

Ghost body was entirely on top of Monomon now. They were fucking her ravenously, like a predator ripping apart its meal. Every second they pulled out of Monomon, bringing Quirrel out with them, before thrusting back in. The soft whap whap of Ghost’s thighs against Monomon’s plush cunt filled the Teacher’s chamber. 

Herrah and Hornet watched on, all hope obliterated. So there really was no escaping them. If the despair wasn’t so deep, the two of them might even have cried. 

But even with all of this, Ghost was not satisfied. This was not enough to quench the rage dousing their soul. There had to be another torment for Quirrel. Something more degrading, something more depraved. 

Ghost pulled Quirrel out of Monomon. To the shock of all present, Ghost had not cum. Herrah, Hornet, and Quirrel were filled with a pale fear. What could they do yet, to bring them to orgasm, if something like that didn’t do the deed? 

Ghost looked at Quirrel’s long, rounded form. They thought about how easily he had slid into Monomon. 

Then they were struck with the idea.

They placed Quirrel on the floor, and pinned his legs to the floor using tools found in their cloak. Quirrel tried crying out in pain as his legs were pierced, but that was nothing compared to what was coming next. 

The three plushies with their minds still intact all wondered with dread at what Ghost was about to do. Herrah was the first to realize, and if she had been in her physical form, she would have retched. 

Hornet realized just after, and could only think that all-too familiar thought, “Is there any depths this creature will not sink to?” 

Quirrel didn’t realize what Ghost was planning until the Knight was lowering themselves onto the pillbug plush. Quirrel’s mind turned into a continuous series of screams as Ghost turned them into their own personal dildo. 

Ghost felt as Quirrel slid up their ass. They finally felt it. That feeling of orgasm. So this was what could take them there now. Ghost’s tight walls hugged Quirrel snugly on all sides, a fact that caused Quirrel a level of discomfort unknown to any other creature alive in all Hallownest. 

The Knight lowered themselves down further and further, each inch of progress causing even more revision and disgust from Quirrel, and extracting an even greater level of horror from Hornet and Herrah. 

Monomon struggled to pull herself out of her mental stupor. When she recovered, the first thing she saw was Ghost shoving her Quirrel up their ass. 

Monomon started screaming. This isn’t real. This isn’t happening. This can’t be happening. Her mind refused to accept it. Monomon retreated fully into herself. She became as unknowing of the world outside of herself as a dead man. 

Ghost finally reached the bottom of Quirrel. Then, they lifted their ass, and slammed back down onto the pillbug. Quirrel retched internally. His mind was going blank with disgust and terror. 

Ghost started slamming themselves down on Quirrel repeatedly, using the plush as a sextoy. But this still wasn’t enough. They needed more. Moving off Quirrel for a moment, they grabbed Monomon. Sitting back down on the plush, they began fucking Momomon while riding Quirrel. 

The Knight’s mind was beyond anywhere it had been before. This was it. This was what they needed to orgasm. Quirrel was thankfully unable to see his Madame be violated, but Hornet and Herrah were forced to watch the second Dreamer be abused in the way they had been abused. 

Ghost was ready to cum. They didn’t even stop thrusting as they came into Monomon, instantly soaking her to the core with cum. Ghost’s own mind disappeared in waves of carnal flames beyond anything they had ever experienced. This was better than Hornet. Better than Herrah. Better than anyone. 

Monomon only felt the warm cum oozing into her very soul. She no longer registered what it was, or why it seeped into her. This was the only way for her to cope. 

But Ghost wasn’t done. They tossed Monomon from their dick and, in a movement so quick the two hardly recognized it, Ghost leapt from Quirrel, seized the two of them, and mounted Quirrel again. Their first orgasm hadn’t really stopped, just lightened up. The re-introduction of two of Ghost’s favorite toys sent them over the edge. 

Ghost took Hornet in one hand, Herrah in the other, and started using them to masturbate their cock. They used the two of them to rub themselves off, time after time. Hornet found herself unable to be as disgusted by this as she probably should have been. You can only be shoved into your own mother’s cunt and then drowned in your own siblings cum so many times before you start to grow a bit numb to everything. 

She was still disgusted and horrified, but, she realized with a terrible chill, she was growing used to this kind of abuse. 

Rage still lived inside of Herrah, however. She bristled at this further indignity to both her and her daughter. Quirrel’s rape of Ghost had shown her that revenge was possible. Even as she was pulled beneath waves of despair, Herrah still clung to the single bright ember of vengeance. 

Ghost continued jerking themselves with Hornet and Herrah until they were soaked through and through. But they were still not done. They tossed Herrah and Hornet onto Monomon, and started masturbating furiously onto them, matching each stroke of their cock to a slam on Quirrel. 

Quirrel was losing himself. Was this truly his life? To be used as a sex toy by a Vessel? Had he truly failed everyone, including Monomon? 

But then Quirrel felt something that truly horrified him.

He felt the bindings tying him to the floor begin to loosen. 

If that happened, there’s be nothing to stop him fro-

Quirrel’s thoughts were stopped by the feelings of their legs coming fully loose. Ghost slammed down one last time, flinging their head backwards as they came. The orgasm caked Monomon, Herrah, and Hornet in yet another layer of sticky cum. The flimsy bindings that had held Quirrel to the floor gave way under the force of the final slam. 

With no bindings to hold him to the floor, Quirrel’s body slid entirely into Ghost’s ass. Quirrel felt as his entire form slid deep into Little Ghost. At feeling the bottoms of his legs slide inside his predator, Quirrel’s mind went blank. It was too much. He couldn’t even bear to think of where he was, or how he got there. 

At the feeling of Quirrel fully sliding up their ass, Ghost came again, for the final time. This final orgasm eclipsed the others, with wave after wave of white stuff exploding out of Ghost’s cock. Hornet and the two Dreamer’s were fully submerged in cum, Ghost’s fluids now covering the entire platform on which they all sat. 

After what felt like years, Ghost finally felt the orgasm end. Hornet, Herrah, and Monomon laid in a pool of cum in front of Ghost. The Knight bristled with pleasure at the feeling of Quirrel’s form inside of them. It felt like a fitting punishment to keep him there. 

Herrah’s mind had gone blank at the sight of Quirrel disappearing up Ghost’s rear. Something about that was so disgusting, so foul, that it managed to rob even her of thought. 

But Hornet’s mind yet remained. As Ghost walked over to the three of them, Hornet felt numb. There was only one Dreamer left now. One obstacle standing between Ghost and the Hollow Knight. 

Lurien the Watcher. 

Hornet shuddered with primal fear as she wondered what Ghost would have in store for him. Or worse, what they had in store for the Kingdom once they had defeated the Ancient Light.


	4. An Interlude - Hornet and Herrah (Chapter 2.5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost finds a new way to have fun with Hornet and Herrah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a rapefic/transformationfic. Please be aware of that before proceeding. 
> 
> Hey everyone! I’m still working on part 5 of PPL/part 4 of Plushnet. The former will hopefully be done in a day or two, but I felt weird going a week without posting anything. 
> 
> So, I’m writing this quick little Plushnet piece to tide us all over while the bigger projects get finished. I really liked the aside in chapter 3 about Ghost shoving Herrah into Hornet, so I decided to just write a mini-chapter about that incident. I hope you enjoy it!

Ghost felt the familiar fire rising in their loins. They were enjoying a moment of peace inside Greenpath, on the bench just a stone’s throw away from the Forgotten Crossroads, when the desire hit them.

The Knight scanned the area for any potential enemies, and decided that they were safe. So, they removed Herrah from their cloak pocket. Hornet was tucked safely away inside of the cunt of her mother, something that delighted Ghost, but disgusted their two victims beyond words.

Herrah growled internally, looking up into the eyes of her captor. She knew what was coming, and was already dreading whatever new torture they would inflict on her and her daughter. Hornet couldn’t see anything, due to her being trapped inside of Herrah’s slit. But the feeling of Herrah’s removal from Ghost’s pocket filled her with deep disgust. She, like Herrah, knew what was coming.

But neither of them was prepared for what Ghost had planned for them this time.

Ghost gingerly removed Hornet from Herrah’s slit. At this, the two victims felt a sense of relief. Shoving Hornet into her mother and then fucking Herrah while her daughter was still inside had become one of their favorite things to do to the plushies. It was, for obvious reasons, the thing that disgusted Hornet and Herrah the most.

Whatever else Ghost did to them couldn’t be as bad as that. So they thought.

Ghost didn’t strike on what they wanted to do immediately. They tossed around several ideas in their head as to what torture that could inflict on Herrah and Hornet this time around. They did like the whole unbirth rape scenario, but it was becoming a bit tired. They needed to try something new entirely, or at least put a new spin on it.

That’s when the new spin on it hit Ghost. It was so simple, so obvious. How had it not occurred to them before?

Ghost held hornet up, and forced her slit wide open. They were pretty sure she couldn’t fit it all in there, but perhaps…

Hornet whimpered as Ghost opened her slit. They were planning something, and Hornet could just feel that it was something too vile for words. Herrah just looked on in impenetrable anger, every second fueling her desire for revenge against the Vessel.

Ghost, still holding Hornet wide open, started leading her to Herrah. Hornet’s mind was swallowed up in darkness as what Ghost was about to do hit her. She was only able to sob as her plush cunt wrapped around Herrah’s head. Ghost was going to use Herrah to violate Hornet.

Herrah’s scream would’ve been audible from The Abyss, if she could still scream. Her screams turned to cries of despair as her head entirely slid into her daughter’s cunt. She tried calling out, “Hornet, I’m sorry! Forgive me my daughter!”

But no one could hear.

Ghost was certain now that Hornet would not be able to fit all of Herrah in. But that was okay, they had a plan. They beamed with sadistic glee as they worked Hornet down her mother, watching as her form bulged to its breaking point with the body of Herrah.

Hornet felt like she was going to split wide open. Herrah was far too big for her body. Her slit, as elastic as it was, could only take so much. Hornet felt for sure that this was the end, that Ghost would go too far, and she would split horrifically into pieces. Hornet’s sobs deepened into animalistic whimpers as she felt what she believed to be her death approach.

But then Ghost stopped. Hornet was so full of Herrah that her entire body, sans her head, bulged outwards with her mother’s form. The bottom half of Herrah, including her cunt, still lay exposed.

Hornet only had to wait a moment to see what Ghost’s next step was. Ghost pounced on Herrah’s pussy, and started pounding it with an intensity new to even them.

Herrah screamed in terror as she felt herself be filled. Inside of Hornet’s cunt, she could see nothing but bleak darkness. She was left to envision Ghost violating while her daughter was forced to watch on, powerless. Ghost thrust in and out of Herrah’s pussy, looking up to lock eyes with Hornet as they violated her mother. Every thrust sent a spike of pleasure through their being, filling their form with warmth. Herrah’s walls hugged Ghost with a firm grip, and the fabric of the soft sides of the slit bristled against their cock in such a way that it stimulated every inch of their impressive cock.

They pounded Herrah animalistically, every movement bringing new waves of fire across their cock.

Hornet’s mind had become nothing but relentless screaming from the moment Ghost pounced on Herrah. But she felt something happening to herself as Ghost continued pounding away. She felt her mind slipping. Her thoughts were vanishing from her head as she desperately tried to escape what was happening in front of her. Herrah felt her thoughts leaving her, too. This was wrong on too many levels to comprehend.

Ghost paid no heed to the emotions of their toys as they fucked Herrah’s pussy. Herrah and Hornet existed as fuckdolls now, and Ghost was going to use them that way.

After minutes of raw fucking, Ghost felt that they were about to cum. With one sharp thrust, they came into Herrah the Beast. Carnal flames filled their entire body and soul as they bucked against Herrah. They made countless small, sharp thrusts into her spider pussy, feeling their cum rushing into her.

Herrah’s mind went blank with the first waves of cum. The violation of her own body, the way she was being used to rape her own daughter, the cum filling her, it was all too much to bear.

Hornet was not given the same mercy. She watched as Ghost bucked into her mother, time and time again, filling her with waves of cum. Hornet’s last thoughts were filled with an intense mix of sadness, anger, and plain old despair.

Then the cum from Ghost’s orgasm soaked past Herrah’s head, and started filling Hornet. The now-familiar feeling of her siblings cum filling her, the feeling of her own mother violating her entire form, and the sight of Ghost relentlessly fucking her mother sent Hornet over the edge, and she finally stopped thinking. It would be days before Hornet or Herrah would be able to even think in full sentences again.

But Ghost was not done with just one orgasm. The bliss they got out of this orgasm was unlike anything that had come before it. They needed to feel it again. They continued fucking Herrah like that for hours and hours on end. Whatever vestiges of mental fortitude yet remained in the two victims completely collapsed as Ghost fucked Herrah time and time again. By the time the fucking was done with, Herrah and Hornet were hardly identifiable. They were so fully filled and covered with cum that even Ghost feared that they had gone too far. As they lifted the two up, they were startled with how heavy they were. The cum had soaked into every particle of the two plushies, leaving them what felt like tens of pounds heavier than when they started.

As Ghost rushed to the closest hot spring, they were genuinely worried that they had gone too far. When they got there, they had to wash the plushies for hours on end before they were fully clean of their sticky cum.

Ghost beamed as they dried Hornet and Herrah. These plushies could take a lot of abuse, it seemed. Sliding Hornet back into her mother’s cunt, Ghost prepared to get back to the adventure at hand.


	5. Lurien the Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's right, this fic is still alive! Sorry it took so long, this chapter was a huge pain to write. The next chapter is going to be the last, but it's going to have two separate endings. I hope you all enjoy!

Ghost stood in the shaky elevator, giddy with excitement over the horrors they were going to commit. This tower housed the final Dreamer in their path, Lurien the Watcher. With him out of the way, the Vessel would be free to confront and easily overcome the source of the Infection gripping Hallownest. 

And once that was done, Ghost would become the sole God of Hallownest. The entire Kingdom would be their playground, every creature a new toy to add to their ever-growing collection of plushies. The Vessel had started storing their trophies inside the Ancestral Mound, a fact that delighted the Snail Shaman to no end. 

As a reward for gathering so many plushies, the Shaman taught Ghost an incredibly difficult new version of the spell, one that could transform multiple enemies at the same time. The closer the enemies were together, the easier it was to transform them. 

It required a truly obscene amount of strength and will, even just transforming a few Tiktiks left Ghost tuckered out. Yet, it did what the Shaman said it did. And Ghost was grateful for that. 

Ghost had decided that if there was one bug they might spare, it would be the Shaman. They had granted the Vessel this wonderful spell in the first place, had taught them better ways to use it, and even gave Ghost a place to store their collection. 

And what a wonderful collection it was! The Ancestral Mound contained upwards of a hundred unique bugs from all around Hallownest, all collected by Ghost themself. The Knight had used all of them once or twice, but they had a second collection for ones they considered special. This second collection was kept on them at all times, bundled tight underneath their cloak. 

This second collection contained the bugs they’d used the most, the ones they got the most enjoyment out of fucking: Hornet, Herrah, Monomon, and Quirrel. Not a day went by where Ghost didn’t use these four in dark, twisted ways. Hornet was beginning to grow certain that there was not an indignity in existence that her sibling had not inflicted on her. 

One incident that stood out in her mind as being abhorrent, even for her sibling, was when Ghost had physically pinned Quirrel to Hornet’s crotch as if he were her oversized strap-on. Then, they forced Hornet to rape Herrah repeatedly with Quirrel’s body. 

While this was going on, Ghost raped her repeatedly, fucking her while she was forced to rape her own mother and Quirrel in one go. Not yet satisfied, Ghost dragged Monomon into the mix, pinning her to the ground and using her the way they’d used Quirrel during that infamous night in the Teacher’s Archives. 

Ghost had lowered themselves onto Monomon, and used her as a sentient dildo while using the other three plushies until they were satisfied. Which took many, many hours. 

Every time Hornet found herself growing strangely desensitized to Ghost’s torments, they would find a new low to sink to. Losing her ability to think for days, or even weeks due to the horrors Ghost inflicted on her had become routine. That cold, uncaring face staring down at her as they raped her and everyone she loved would never leave her nightmares. 

But something truly terrible had begun to stir in Hornet as of late. She remembered how it had started. Ghost had taken her aside and had started raping her, as they often did. But this time, as Hornet looked into that uncaring face, as she felt completely the total control they held over her, as she felt herself be fucked relentlessly by someone who saw her only as a toy, and as she felt their cum soak into her, filling her very soul with its slick substance, Hornet became aroused. 

It hadn’t been a voluntary reaction. How could it be? Hornet’s mind had immediately gone blank with fear beyond words when it felt that now-unfamiliar carnal desire trickle in. But the feelings were growing more frequent, and Hornet hated herself for it. How could she be excited to be raped by her own sibling? 

The rest of the plushies weren’t faring much better mentally. Herrah now devoted her every waking thought to destroying Ghost in the most violent, brutal fashion possible. She fantasized about ripping them limb from limb, of raping them with her daughter until their mind was forever broken. Of devouring the Vessel bite by bite, devouring them like a base beast. When Herrah wasn’t being raped, she thought of nothing but revenge.

Monomon was lucky, because she had not yet emerged from her mental seclusion. Her mind so thoroughly refused to accept what was happening to her that it simply ceased to function. Thoughts still crept up, usually while Ghost was using her for something horrible. But these thoughts were quickly suppressed by the part of her mind that wanted to protect itself from further harm. 

Out of all of Ghost’s victims, Monomon was the closest to being a regular plushie, now. 

Quirrel raged back and forth between despair and anger. It had taken weeks of recuperation for the pillbug to even form coherent thoughts after they’d been removed from Ghost’s ass. 

Quirrel blamed himself for every bad thing that was happening to him and his fellow plushies. If he’d just killed the Little Bastard when he’d had the chance, none of this would have happened. He hated himself for his failure, his only consultation being that he swore he’d one day get revenge on Ghost. Quirrel swore that he’d do things to Ghost that would make his savage rape of the Vessel back in the archives look tame. 

Unbeknownst to everyone in the party, however, there existed a bug whose fear and anger towards Ghost matched even some of their victims. This bug was the Radiance. 

The Radiance lived every day in perpetual fear of the Knight. The Moth had initially written off the Knight as yet another Vessel destined for destruction. She had seen hundreds of them fall to her Infected subjects, what would make this one different? She could’ve easily crushed them early into their journey, but hadn’t because she was certain they wouldn’t get past the Forgotten Crossroads.

This inaction had proved to be fatal. By the time the Radiance had taken note of Ghost, they’d already acquired the transformation spell, becoming an unstoppable monster of unthinkable proportions. She’d watched them transform Herrah before raping her with her own daughter. She’d seen them transform both Monomon and their trusted ally Quirrel, before using the two as debased sextoys. 

She devoted every waking moment to combating the Knight, trying to halt their progress through Hallownest. But every single threat she threw at the Knight was instantly disposed of with that damn spell of theirs. She cursed the Snail Shaman for teaching them that spell, and had even tried to kill him for the act. But the Shaman had grown very talented as the spell indeed, so every threat she threw at him faced the same fate as every threat she threw at Ghost. 

The Radiance thought of how Ghost had punished Hornet, their very sister. She thought of the unbirth incest rape, the endless pools of cum she was forced to drown in. She thought of Ghost’s revenge on Quirrel, how Ghost had not only raped their former ally, had not only used him to rape his lover, but how Ghost had shoved him up their ass and kept him there for weeks. 

What punishment could they have in mind for her, the one responsible for almost every trial they’d faced on their journey? The one thing standing between them and the Kingdom of Plushies they so blatantly desired? She seldom slept, but she was certain that Grimm was feastily heartily off the nightmares inspired from the thought. 

So when the Radiance saw the army of Watcher Knights awaiting Ghost at the top of the elevator, she wasted no time in raising them to attack her enemy. She had taken these bugs a long age ago, keeping their bodies and minds at her disposal for the time where they could be used to defend Lurien from a potential threat. 

The Leader of the Watcher Knights, Hagle, was only dimly aware of himself as the Radiance raised him. He faintly knew who he was, what his duty was supposed to be. But it paled in comparison to the commands of the Radiance filling his mind. 

As Ghost stepped into the chamber, a gate slammed shut behind them. Hagle wasn’t even entirely standing by the time Ghost had hit them with the transformation spell. The Knight was physically exhausted from countless years of rest, but Ghost immediately felt that something was different about this one’s will. 

That was because the Radiance was focusing all of her power and all of her will onto this one Watcher Knight. It was like a raging inferno inside of Hagle’s head. He wanted to scream in pain, but found some outside force halting his cries. 

The Moth was focusing all of her power on preventing this Knight from being transformed. She felt her Infection withdrawing all over Hallownest as she concentrated her power, focusing it all into preventing this transformation. She couldn’t lose yet another layer of protection between herself and this… this terrible, vile creature. 

Yet, Ghost’s will was certain. They knew the future they wanted, and they mostly knew what they had to do to get it. They were totally confident in their abilities, and were not deterred by the overwhelming power coming off of this Knight. Yet, they’d be lying if they said they didn’t find this exchange physically exhausting. 

The Watcher Knight’s lack of physical strength ended up being its downfall. No amount of Moth Juice was able to make up for the fundamental fact that a single Watcher Knight is just not very powerful. They weren’t meant to be strong alone - they were designed by Lurien to act as a team unit. The Radiance cut her losses and worked on reviving the other Watcher Knights. 

The second she pulled out of Hagle, he was instantly transmogrified. The sudden loss of will threw Ghost off, and they staggered. It was as if they had been leaning against a wall, only for that wall to have suddenly fallen away. They caught themselves, but in the process, the spell broke for just a moment. 

The Snail Shaman had been very firm on this point in his later lessons, that if the spell broke at any time for any reason, it must not be completed. An incomplete cast, no matter how small the incompletion, meant an incomplete transformation. But Ghost ignored this advice, and quickly transformed Hagle into a plush. 

For the first time in countless years, Hagle’s mind was his own. When he realized that he’d been freed of the Radiance’s grasp, he tried to cheer in happiness, only to find his own mouth nonexistent. He didn’t understand what was happening yet, but he would soon. 

Lurien watched all of this unfold with breathless excitement from inside the Dream Realm. Finally! It was going to be his turn to be transformed! He had been worried that his Watcher Knights may have stopped the advance of Ghost, but he had never been happier to be wrong. He’d watched Ghost’s transformation and subsequent torment of Monomon and Quirrel from his space in the Dream Realm, and his every thought since then had been on being used like that. 

The Watcher felt nothing but excitement at the prospect of being transformed into one of Ghost’s plushies. It was clear at this point that the Seals would not last. They would break, whether he liked it or not. And since it was clear that such an end was inevitable, he looked to the next best thing. And the incredible fornicator inside of Lurien, who had spent his days before being a Dreamer leaping from sexual escapade to sexual escapade of increasing depravity, this was easily the next best thing.

How would Ghost punish him? Would they ravage his inanimate, helpless form? Would they use him to rape one of their other toys? Would they be so vile, so evil, so… generous! as to shove Lurien up their ass? That sounded incredible to the Watcher. He couldn’t wait. He had to have it happen to him, and it had to happen to him now. 

So one can imagine Lurien's disappointment when the other five Watcher Knights stood up and surrounded Ghost all at once. Was he not going to get his wish after all? Lurien didn’t think they were strong enough to take on all the Knights at once. 

Ghost was undeterred, and shot a beam at one of the approaching Knights. The Radiance pulled the same trick she’d pulled with Hagle, filling almost all of her power and will into that one single Knight. This time, Ghost’s physical strength was exhausted. Soon, they saw that dreaded orb of light emerge from the targeted Knight. It crept back up the beam towards Ghost. 

The Knight had truly learned nothing from their encounter with Quirrel. They had made the exact same mistake again, using the spell on a powerful foe while they were already exhausted. Hornet watched on from within a rip in Ghost’s cloak, and knew what was going to happen next. Ghost was going to be transformed into a plush once again, leaving himself at the mercy of an army of enemy soldiers. 

Ghost’s irresponsibility was something that had come to terrify Hornet. It wasn’t just that their power was evil, which it was, or that the bug using it was a complete monster, which they were. It was that Ghost didn’t even seem to fully understand the spell they were so flagrantly using. It was the power of a God given to someone who didn’t know the first thing about actually using power. 

And the Snail Shaman stood back and enabled all of this, even as it became increasingly apparent that their protege couldn’t use this power responsibly. What was their game? Why give away such a powerful spell to one who respected it so little? Hornet could only ponder these questions as the orb progressed towards Ghost, inevitable as the rain. 

Ghost struggled in fear against the orb. No. No no no. It was all happening again. But this time, they were not facing someone as comparably merciful as Quirrel. What would the Watcher Knights do to them, once they were plushified? Would they just cut them up, and get it over with quick? Or would they punish them the way that they had punished all of their captures? 

The Vessel only had a few moments to think of this before the orb struck them dead in the chest, and they blacked out. 

When they awoke, they had the answer to their questions. The horrible, unspeakable answer. 

The Watcher Knights, including Hagle, now freed of the incomplete transformation spell, stood over Ghost. They were all fully erect, cocks glowing orange with the bright glow of Infection. 

The Radiance knew that she had won. She could just end the Vessel here and now, but that didn’t seem fitting. She did detest Hornet, Herrah, and their fellow companions. But even through her rage and fury, the Moth saw that they didn’t deserve what Ghost did to them. She had witnessed the endless parade of depravity this disgusting creature visited upon their prey, and she now intended to pay it back in full. 

First, the Moth filled the heads of the Knight’s with visions of what Ghost had done to their victims. What they’d been planning to do to all of them if the spell had succeeded. Below the control of the Radiance, all six Knights were filled with a deep, abiding fury towards this filth. The Radiance compelled her Knights to violate the Vessel, time and time again, until they were all satisfied. 

A rough pair of hands grabbed Ghost, held them firmly at crotch-height in the air. Then, Ghost felt the first cock entering their ass. They cried sharply in pain internally as they were entered. This Knight was much bigger than Quirrel was, and Quirrel had already pushed Ghost to their limits. Ghost tried to collect themselves when a second cock entered their ass. 

Little Ghost immediately felt like they were going to split apart. The sound of their plush ass ripping filled the chamber, bringing delight to the ears of Herrah, Hornet, and Quirrel. Now that it was clear that the Knights were not going to target them, the trio found themselves getting deep enjoyment out of watching their own rapist get a taste of their own medicine. 

Ghost’s mind was a series of painful screams as the Knight’s started thrusting into their soft ass. Hagle, the Knight directly as Ghost’s rear, let out a soft moan as he fucked into the Vessel. Their walls were so soft, yet so firm. And the feeling of his fellow Knight’s cock against his own as they thrust was wild. Both he and his companion moaned wildly as they filled the Knight’s small form. 

Ghost desperately tried to collect themselves. They just had to last it out again. They just had to wait until the spell broke an-

They were cut off by a cock entering the place where their mouth would be, if they had one. While they were absorbed in thought, a third Watcher Knight had taken Ghost’s front, and thrust directly into their face, thinking there’d be a mouth hole. There wasn’t - but the Knight’s fabric was soft enough, and the Knight’s cock hard enough, that a makeshift one was easily formed. 

Ghost’s mind became a wild series of screams as they were filled in both ends by the Watcher Knights. But it wasn’t even done yet. Two Watcher Knights worked their cocks under Ghost’s plush arms, one one each side, and started rubbing themselves off on Ghost like Ghost had originally done to Hornet. Then, before Ghost could even process that particular horror, the sixth and final Watcher Knight joined in with the one at their mouth. 

Lurien watched on in somewhat-pleased disappointment. While he internally knew that it was better in the end for the Seals to hold, he really wanted to be plushified. Now it seemed like his Knight’s were taking care of the Vessel once and for all. Though, he had to admit, he did enjoy the sight. It reminded him of how he used to have the Knight’s gangbang him as a way to satisfy his endless libido. 

Every Watcher Knight was moaning in intense pleasure as they rubbed and thrust and fucked against Ghost. They had all been pent up for so long, it was nice to get some free release. Ghost’s form was far too small to take one Watcher Knight, let alone six at the same time. While the Watcher Knight’s were filled with carnal fire unlike any they had ever experienced, Ghost was filled with pain unlike any they had even thought of. 

Their entire body was splitting apart, the seams of the plush coming undone, spilling fabric out onto the ground below. Ghost had feared this with Quirrel, but it was now becoming reality: They were being fucked apart. 

Hornet, Herrah, and Quirrel looked on, their pleasure as intense of that of the Watcher Knights. The last time Hornet had felt pleasure was when she had witnessed Quirrel rape Ghost, but this went beyond that. Ghost was being so thoroughly debased, so deeply punished, that every moment she spent watching her sibling be raped sent Hornet to higher and higher levels of pleasure. A series of constant orgasms rocked her plush mind.

Herrah rolled in pleasure just alongside her. She looked on in amazement as Ghost was gangraped by the Knights. Every thrust was like an orgasmic release of catharsis. The bug who had so thoroughly used and abused both her and her daughter wasn’t just getting a taste of their own medicine, they were getting what appeared to be a fatal taste of it. The pleasure of watching the gangrape paired with the tantalizing taste of freedom lit Herrah on fire. 

The one proud and moralistic Quirrel was placed into a similar state. They had wanted to see Ghost paid back for all the terrible things they had done. To Monomon. To Hornet. To Herrah. To himself. He wanted to be jacking himself raw right now, but the mental stimulation of watching Ghost be gangraped would have to do. 

The Watcher Knights were all nearing an orgasm now. Ghost felt their cocks twitching and working inside of their soft form. No. This couldn’t be happening. Quirrel’s cum alone had been enough to soak them to their core. What would this even be like? Ghost, for once, found themselves retreating mentally to avoid the horrible fate about to meet them. 

Hagle was the first to orgasm. A single sharp thrust against Ghost’s rear sent waves of Infection cum into the Knight. He let out an animalistic yell as he bucked against Ghost’s tight ass with a fierce intensity and speed. His orgasm set off the orgasm of the Knight to his left, which set off the Knight rubbing off on Ghost, and so on until all of the Knight’s were cumming into Ghost’s small form. 

The Knight’s mental retreat was immediately halted by the overwhelming feeling of being entirely submerged in cum. It was inescapable, even in the darkest recesses of their mind. The Knights started thrusting in near-unison, each thrust renewing the waves of cum as they all moaned and came together. 

The trio of observers came internally as well. This was beyond anything any of them had ever felt. This release. This catharsis. 

But the cum of the Watcher Knights just kept coming. Ghost’s mangled, cum-coaked form was soon rendered near unidentifiable as the orange spunk soaked them inside and out, time and time again. None of the Knights had cum in Wyrm knows how long, so they had more than enough fluids to get out. They kept on thrusting and cumming for what seemed like hours on end, until they were all finally spent.  
The Radiance looked on, smugly victorious. There was no way the Knight was still standing below all of that, right? They were either physically broken, or mentally defeated. 

Herrah, Hornet, and Quirrel would have agreed with this observation. It seemed as if their long lasting nightmare was finally over. Ghost was dead, and they were free. 

The Radiance sent the Knights to collect Ghost’s victims. She didn’t know what she was going to do with them, but they deserved at least better than what this Vessel had given them. The conflict seemingly over, the gates on either side of the arena lifted. She kept her own eyes trained on the blob of Infection cum that was now the Knight, certain that they were broken. 

But Ghost wasn’t broken. They had endured the endless waves of cum, armed with the knowledge that it would soon end. And now that it had, they felt the feeling coming back to their legs. Yet, this wouldn’t be as easy as it was with Quirrel. They felt the Ancient Light watching them like a hawk. 

Ghost knew they only had one try at this. Their body was in a far rougher state that it was after they’d been raped by Quirrel. One wrong move and their shell might split apart. Then there was the issue of the Infection filling them. They felt the Radiance probing out in their mind, looking for signs of cognition. This would have to be a quick move based more on instinct than thought. 

Ghost very slowly aimed themselves at the gate on the far side of the wall. To the pathway that leads to Lurien’s chamber. Suddenly, they were charging the Super Dash they got from Crystal Peak. Then, they were flying across the room before anyone knew what had even happened. 

Literally everyone sighed in frustration simultaneously. The Radiance in particular was irate. There was nowhere to even run to up there! What did they think they were doing, by prolonging the inevitable like this? 

She ordered her guards to collect the plushies and follow Ghost up the path. This time there would be no rape, no games. She’d just have her guards cut them down then and there. By the time they got to the elevator leading to Lurien’s chamber, Ghost was already inside the place, doing Wyrm knows what. 

The Radiance was so frustrated that it wasn’t until she saw the beam was entering all of her guards at once that she realized what she’d done. She remembered the new version of the spell the Snail Shaman had taught Ghost as a reward. The one that let them transform multiple enemies at once.

The one that worked better when the targets were stacked close to one another.

The Radiance desperately tried to stop the transformation, but it was too late. The Knight’s overwhelming anger translated into a second wind. This second wind granted them an incredible amount of power, and the fear of death that would doubtless follow if Ghost failed solidified Ghost’s will into a block of diamond. The Radiance’s power was too late, and too little, to stop Ghost. 

Within seconds, all of the Watcher Knights were plushified. Ghost walked over to their new prizes, anger barely under control. It was the kind of anger that goes beyond violent lashing, or tense screaming. It’s the kind of anger voiced solely by the perceived lack of anger where anger should be. 

Herrah and Quirrel cried out in despair, a chance of revenge ripped away harshly. But Hornet just looked on, defeated and dejected. Yes, this makes sense. They’re never going to be punished for all of this. They’re far too crafty. Too powerful to stop, she thought. 

Ghost gently picked the Knights up, and moved to Lurien’s bedside. A single husk sat by the window, watching Lurien. The Knight Dream Nailed them repeatedly, using the SOUL to heal themselves. Then, they transformed the husk with a simple motion. 

Lurien was quaking with excitement. “It’s finally happening! My transformation has arrived!” When the beam struck his chest, Lurien leaned into the spell, effortlessly transitioning into his new form as a plush.

Lurien came as he was transformed. This was wonderful. If he could’ve, he would’ve shifted from side to side with excitement. What’s my vile, evil tormentor going to do to me first? He wondered. 

Instead, however, Ghost first turned to the Watcher Knights. What to do with them? The six of them sat in a small circle at Lurien’s bedside. Something with the new spell affected them oddly, as they were smaller than the other plushies, only around a third of Ghost’s size.

Nobody except Lurien enjoyed the tense silence as Ghost looked to the Knight, then to themself. What to do? There’s too many of them to do something like rape one of them at a time. And their forms seemed to suggest something else to Ghost. Not rampant fucking of each invidiudual one, but something more vile. Like they did with Quirre- Oh. Oh oh oh. Oohohohohoho. Ghost knew what to do with them now. It was so obvious. Why hadn’t they seen this before? 

Hagle looked on in sheer terror. What had come over them before? They would never rape anyone, no matter how vile they were! Was it that Ancient Light? Did it compel him and his men to enjoy such an evil thing? 

But as he looked on, he realized that it didn’t matter to the Vessel standing in front of him. Hagle had hurt them. So now he and his men were all going to pay. He closed his eyes out of primal fear, and kept them shut as he felt some unspeakable horror approach. Suddenly, Hagle felt a needle cut through their core. Hagle’s mind was a blur. What was going to happen to him and his men? 

He felt a string extend from his body, but didn’t dare open his eyes to see what it was doing, or what it was for. When he finally mustered the courage, he saw something truly strange. He and his men were strung together, a strong thread uniting them all in a line. They were spaced out somewhat along that line, with the line ending being tied around a large piece of geo, as if the geo was an anchor of some sort. 

Hagle was hit with sudden revulsion, and wretched internally. He got it now. The Watcher Knights were round, small, and flexible enough to fit into a small opening. They were strung together by tightly-knit threads, and they were spaced out at even intervals. 

Just like beads on a string. 

He realized what he was going to be used for just as he was inserted into Ghost’s ass. His second man followed after him, and the third after. Lurien watched all of this with a sadomasochistic delight. Yes! Punish us, Vessel! We’ve all wronged you, so treat us like the trash we are. 

Needless to say, Lurien was ecstatic as Ghost plucked them up and started fucking him relentlessly. “Yes, YES!” he screamed as Ghost pounded his plush form. Lurien was the smallest of the Dreamer plushies, and the only one Ghost was able to totally fill by themself. Ghost pulled out their nail and pressed the flat edge of it against Lurien’s neck, as if choking him.

Lurien came again. This was everything he wanted. He wanted Ghost to abuse him like this, to take him as their toy. Use him like he used Monomon, used Herrah, used Hornet.  
Ghost reached a hand back and inserted the fourth Watcher Knight into their ass. But this wasn’t enough for the Vessel. They pounded Lurien’s plush behind time and time again, feeling themselves filled with a fierce, anger-driven fire. They were hatefucking Lurien and his Knights. The thought of grabbing the other plushies never even occurred to Ghost, they were so focused on abusing their targets. 

Ghost came into Lurien, cumming less out of pleasure and more out of spite. The flat of Ghost’s blade was pressing against Lurien so hard that it was leaving cut marks on the plush. If they knew how much Lurien was loving this, they would’ve never touched the Watcher again. Lurien screamed in pleasure as they felt Ghost’s cum fill them. As Ghost’s orgasm came down, they inserted the fifth Knight into their ass. And then, with one final jerk, the sixth. 

All six Watcher Knights were deep inside Ghost’s ass now. Hagle’s mind was obliterated as he felt himself and his men sink into this foul creature's ass. The proud Watcher Knights of the City of Tears, reduced to nothing more than anal beads. 

But this still wasn’t enough for Ghost. They decided to break out the same thing that had gotten them out of this funk back in the Archives. They removed Lurien from their cock and pinned him to the ground. Ghost fiercely took their nail and cut the Geo from the string attached to the Watcher Knights. 

As Ghost lowered themselves down onto Lurien, as they had with Quirrel, the Watcher was exploding with pleasure. Yes. This was everything they’d wanted, everything they’d fantasized about. When Ghost started slamming themselves down on Lurien, the Watcher’s mind became a series of frenzied orgasmic cries. 

It still wasn’t enough. Ghost needed more. Suddenly, they unpinned Lurien and pounced like an animal on Hornet. She gasped with fright as her sibling entered her all at once, and started bucking wildly. But Hornet knew this wouldn’t be enough. Simple rape was rarely enough to satisfy them anymore, especially when they were like this. 

Ghost, using their body, pinned Hornet to the ground as they fucked her, reaching blindly for Quirrel and Monomon while they bucked. Harshly holding Quirrel still with one hand, Ghost inserted one of Monomon’s tentacles into the pillbug. Quirrel gasped as he was entered, overcome with anger at the rape of not only himself, but his beloved Monomon. Then the second tentacle entered. Then the third. 

Eventually Ghost stuffed all of Monomon’s tentacles into Quirrel’s ass. This still wasn’t enough. Ghost forced Monomon deeper into Quirrel’s ass. They didn’t care if their form could handle it or not, it would all fit. 

Quirrel gasped in pain as he was filled beyond what he thought was possible. He started sobbing internally as his beloved Monomon was shoved deeper and deeper into him. Soon, only her mask was visible from the outside. Then, Ghost, taking a new hold of Hornet, pressed their sister against Monomon. 

They thrust as hard as they could, and in both Hornet and Monomon slipped. Quirrel’s mind went blank with terror and rage as his lover was stuffed fully inside of him. Monomon was beat further into plushdom, her mind almost totally obliterated. Hornet, dejected, thought that this was not the end either. It was still missing something. 

She didn’t feel angry anymore. She just felt sad. A sadness that raised ever higher when she felt arousal flick her loins. Was she truly growing to like being used like this? 

Ghost, sitting back down on Lurien, started fucking Hornet, Monomon, and Quirrel in one go. Quirrel felt fit to burst, his plush belly pushed to the limits of what it could handle from Hornet and Monomn inside of him. Ghost had to use one hand to hold Lurien’s legs down, so he wouldn’t slip inside like Quirrel did. With the other, Ghost held the trio of plushies they were so ruthlessly fucking. 

But it was still missing something. Then Ghost hit on it, and it was as obvious as ever. 

Ghost pulled out of the trio, Hornet still mostly stuck inside Quirrel with Monomon, though her bottom bit still show. Ghost picked up Herrah, and forced Quirrel’s filled form into her. Herrah cried out once more with anger as she was forced to be filled with all three of the other plushies at once. 

That’s much better! Ghost thought. Ghost led themself back into Hornet, whose bottom was still sticking out of Herrah. Sitting down one final time on Lurien, they started fucking wildly, each thrust matched with a stroke up and down Lurien. 

Lurien’s mind was gone with pleasure. This was too much for him to handle. It was all he wanted. As Ghost grabbed Herrah with both hands as their orgasm approached, Lurien slipped into Ghost’s ass, as Quirrel previously had. 

But instead of being disgusted or revulsed, Lurien just moaned explosively, launching into a series of increasingly intense orgasms as he brushed up against his Watcher Knights. The feeling of Lurien sliding entirely into them, combined with the explosive pleasure of fucking all four of their favorite plushies at once, finally sent Ghost towards an orgasm.

Pinning the four of them to the ground, Ghost pounded Hornet time and time again. This orgasm was going to be one borne out of pleasure. The overwhelming fire once more filling their body was unlike anything that had come before. When it exploded out of them, it instantly filled all four of the plushies with an intense ferocity. 

After half an hour of orgasmic fucking, Ghost finally felt themselves coming down from the high. As they looked down, they saw their prey completely submerged in cum. They were finally satisfied. 

Hornet was the only one of the four still capable of thinking fully at this point. She wasn’t thinking of what she’d just endured, or of what the others must be thinking. She was thinking about the dark future Hallownest had ahead of it. The Hollow Knight and the Ancient Light were the only foes remaining. 

And after they were gone, this foul being would rule all of Hallownest.


	6. The End

As Ghost entered the Black Egg, the only thing that could match their joy was the Radiance’s horror. Sweet victory was only moments away for the tiny Vessel, who had by this point become more powerful and dangerous than the Radiance or Pale King had ever been. By now, Ghost had turned most of the bugs in Hallownest into plushies. They stored the ones they didn’t want to play with in the Ancestral Mound, using that old burial site as a macabre trophy case. 

The Snail Shaman had supported Ghost every step of the way, eagerly encouraging them to store as many bugs as they’d like within the Mound. The Vessel had decided that they would spare the Shaman, because if it wasn’t for him, they would never be where they were now. That being, on the verge of total and complete victory. 

They’d already planned out what would happen after they defeated the Radiance. They would scour the land, and transform every single bug in all Hallownest, sans the Shaman, into a toy. They would store each and every one of them in the Ancestral Mound, and then rule among them in eternal pleasure as the new Lord of Hallownest. 

That glorious future was so close! All they had to do was defeat this last obstacle standing in their way, and this ancient kingdom would be theirs. 

As the Radiance watched the Knight stroll towards the Black Egg, she realized with bitter irony that she had become the final Protector of Hallownest. She did not know what she had planned for Hallownest now, if she emerged victorious. The Vessel’s vile rampage had forced her to examine her actions, her own rage towards this blighted Kingdom.

How could she feel disgust or anger towards what Ghost was doing, when she herself had inflicted the Infection on all Hallownest? The Infection was a curse that robbed its victims of their autonomy, and turned them into the mere playthings of a higher being. So was the transformation spell. 

The Radiance didn’t know what to do about the welling regret taking nest within her. All she did know was that she could not allow this vile creature to win. Not just for her own sake, but for the sake of everyone else. 

While the Ancient Light was gearing up for the battle of a lifetime, Ghost was merrily skipping along towards the inner layers of the Black Egg. This would be simple enough. Just hit the Hollow Knight with the spell, have a bit of fun with them, and then travel into their mind to confront the Radiance. 

She had to be strong, not just any being could cook up something like the Infection. But nobody else had been strong enough to stop Ghost so far. Why would she be different? 

The Vessel’s pockets were packed with their favorite toys. Hornet, Herrah, Quirrel, Monomon, and Lurien all sat snugly in their cloak. The only ones not quaking in soul-crushing fear were Monomon and Lurien. Monomon didn’t fear anything, because her mind had long since faded from her reach. She didn’t think anymore. Her mind wouldn’t allow her to. 

Lurien didn’t fear anything, because he really, really, really wanted Ghost to use him like the filthy little fucktoy he was. There was literally nothing the Vessel could do to Lurien that he would not enjoy. 

Herrah and Quirrel both feared for themselves, and for the future of all bugs. Herrah’s lust for vengeance was on the brink of collapse. If the Radiance were to be defeated, which seemed all but inevitable since this Vessel hadn’t been defeated by anything thrown at them yet, all hope would be lost. She shuddered deeply at the thought of being that creature's fucktoy for all time, never able to pay them back for the atrocities they visited on her and her daughter. 

Quirrel’s fear and rage was wrapped up in self-pity. This was all his fault. He should’ve just killed the Vessel when he had the chance. Should’ve just ripped up that damn plush, instead of pleasuring himself with it. He had the smarmy fucker right there in his hands, and he’d just let them slip away. This was his failure, and it would be his eternal regret. 

Hornet, however, felt the deepest fear of them all. She feared what she was turning into. She now desired her siblings cock, loved the feeling of them slipping in and out of her. She hated that she felt this way, how could she be aroused by something so terrible? But she couldn’t deny it - a large part of her now enjoyed being Ghost’s toy. 

Ghost held no deep fears or thoughts as they entered the room wherein the Hollow Knight was chained. Finally! Their destination. They set about destroying the chains restraining their sibling. The Hollow Knight just looked on, expression unreadable. 

Hollow had no idea what Ghost had been doing. Normally, the tablet by the room’s entrance would give them some sort of idea as to what was going on outside. But the Radiance had severed that connection long ago, leaving them divorced from the world. They had awaited this day for so long. It was the day where they were going to be freed. Whether that be through the destruction of their physical form, or through the annihilation of the Radiance, mattered little to Hollow. 

They would be this Ancient God’s plaything no longer. They’d already planned what they would do. They would pour every last ounce of their remaining strength into resisting the Radiance. They would not will their body to do as she pleased. They would stab themselves through their Infection-stained heart, if the opportunity presented itself. This God would pay, even if it cost them their life. 

Well, that’s what they planned to do anyway. As Ghost entered the chamber, the Radiance thrust her voice into their mind. “VESSEL, WE CANNOT LET THEM WIN.”

Hollow remained silent. 

“VESSEL, DO YOU SEE THOSE DOLLS BULGING OUT FROM BENEATH THEIR CLOAK? THEY’RE NOT JUST DOLLS, THEY’RE REAL BUGS THAT’VE BEEN TRANSFORMED.”

At this, Hollow dared venture a bitter chuckle. “DO YOU THINK I JEST?”

I will never trust you, fiend. I will be your plaything no longer!

“YOU IDIOT! IF YOU’D SEEN THE THINGS I’VE SEEN-”

Don’t bother showing me them, Light. I see through all your tricks and lies now. I will not be taken by you again!” 

“NO! YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU’RE DOING TO US! THEY’RE GOING TO RAPE US! THE BOTH OF US!-”

The Radiance’s sentence was cut off by the feeling of Hollow’s chains being cut. The ancient Vessel clattered to the ground in a heap. The moth shrieked in terror. “YOU MUST MOVE NOW! YOU ONLY HAVE A MOMENT TO DODGE!” 

Hollow stood still, and looked down at their tiny sibling. Ghost thought it was a bit strange that they weren’t fighting back, but they weren’t going to pass up a free transformation. Moments later, the beam hit Hollow in the chest. Hollow put up no fight, and was physically weak from many years of being bound. 

They stood, calm and collected. Until they felt their body sharply contort into a standing position. They felt a pang of terror as they lost the feeling in the bottom of their legs. 

“IDIOT! FOOL! DO YOU STILL THINK I JEST? FIGHT BACK NOW, OR WE ARE BOTH LOST!” 

Hollow refused to budge. If this vile Moth wanted them to do it, they would not listen. Not obey. This was definitely strange, but they trusted their sibling. The Radiance tried to force them to move, but to no avail. They’d been preparing for years for this one, single encounter. They would not give in to her. 

The Radiance roared in terror and fear deeper than the Abyss. As the transformation spell consumed Hollow’s head, the Radiance saw an opening emerge. Was it… a path to the outside world? Had the spell somehow acted as a Dream Nail, opening the path between the waking world and the Dream Realm? 

She had no time to think. She had to get out there and stop Ghost. Now. The Radiance flew out of the hole, eyes blazing over with golden light as she blasted through it. When she opened them next, she found herself in the Black Egg. 

It would’ve been better if she stayed in Hollow’s mind. Then, Ghost would have had to come to her, in her own Dream Realm, in order to face her. The Radiance had panicked, and had fled without fully thinking through what she was doing. 

As her full form emerged into the Black Egg, she realized her mistake. Her gargantuan form was far too large for the small space of the Egg. Her crown bristled against the top of the structure, and her wings brushed against its sides. She was a massive target, and she could do nothing about it.

As she realized her mistake, the Radiance started thrashing wildly, trying to break out of the Egg before it was too late.

Ghost just shrugged. “Well, that makes this a bit easier,” they thought. 

When the beam hit the Radiance’s chest, she let out a horrified shriek that echoed throughout the entire Kingdom. If she had cleared her mind, she would’ve been able to mount a proper resistance against Ghost, and perhaps even overpower them. But as it stood, the chill terror gripping her whole being blinded her from seeing what she had to do. 

Her will and strength were almost without equal. But without the proper focus, they were unable to protect the Ancient Light. Her panic heightened as her body was forced into a still standing position, and exploded into an endless series of horrific screams as she lost the feeling in her legs. 

Ghost was a bit disappointed. They expected a bigger fight than this. But, oh well. They weren’t about to give up the keys to the kingdom. 

The Knight’s possessions watched, minds resigning themselves to despair. Herrah and Quirrel felt a strange creaking in their minds as they watched the last bit of hope for their escape disappear. So, this was how it was going to end. They were going to be fucktoys for eternity.

Lurien was thinking, “Ah, YES! I am going to be a fucktoy for eternity!” He’d been a filthy little insect, and all he wanted was for Ghost to punish him until the broken fragments of his mind lay in a happy heap on the floor of his head. 

Part of Hornet wanted to cry, to mourn the victory of her captor and tormentor. But the other part of her was relishing in this display. That underbelly of herself that she tried to deny was there was shaking with excitement. She wanted Ghost to take her back to the Mound and fill her with their cock, to shove her back into Herrah’s cunt and fill her up like they used to. 

Monomon watched on, inanimate. 

The screams of the Radiance were deafening. Her form was shrunk, and the spell was transmogrifying her with ease. Her animalistic screams increased in intensity as the beam fully swallowed up her legs. And then, her screams were cut off as her vocal chords were transformed. With a pitiful silence, the top of the Ancient Light’s crown was transformed, and she was finished. 

The Radiance was still screaming as Ghost pounced on her, leading their cock into her plush cunt. She was slightly larger than Herrah, meaning that Ghost could rest their entire form on her as they fucked the moth senseless. She was incredibly soft, her fluffy feathers remaining their fluffiness even in plush form. It was like holding a soft, sentient, eternally horrified pillow.

Ghost shivered as they hitled inside of the Radiance. Gods, her walls were so soft. She was large enough that they didn’t hold Ghost firmy, but they didn’t need to. Their softness was enough to rock Ghost to the core. 

The smooth, silky feeling of her walls against their cock was unreal. Ghost hugged the Radiance with both arms as they pulled back and thrust again. 

The Radiance was sobbing as the Knight violated her. She had failed. All of Hallownest, including her own life, now belonged to this sadistic creature. What torments would they have planned for her? 

The Vessel buried their face in her fluff as they bucked into her soft cunt, each thrust bringing with it a new lightning strike of pleasure. 

Ghost was just bucking and thrusting into the Radiance. This was a much gentler lay than they were used to, but it seemed perfectly fitting, somehow. A gentle end to their conquest of all Hallownest. 

The Radiance was completely broken. The hopelessness of her situation crashed on her like waves over the shore. No. This couldn’t be the end. She was the god of Ancient Light, a being that used to be revered by thousands. This can’t be how the rest of her life will be spent. It can’t be. It just can’t-

Her thoughts were cut off by the feeling of Ghost’s cock twitching inside of her. They were about to cum. Something somewhere inside of the old beings brain burst open like an exploding lantern. She felt her mind growing distant, her thoughts growing faint as Little Ghost prepared to fill her with their juices. 

Ghost, indifferent to the feelings of their new toy, squeezed the Radiance harder as they neared orgasm. Normally, it would take much more to make them cum. But the high of their victory, combined with the softness of the Radiance plush, was having an incredible effect on them. They’d won! This was their Kingdom now! And all that was left was to break in this last toy. 

The Vessel wished they’d have a mouth to scream their pleasure. They buried their face deep in the Radiance’s fluff as they bucked one last time, cumming inside of the moth. 

The orgasm erupted out of Ghost like a spell. They threw their head back as their cum filled the moth below them. Then, as the second wave of orgasms rocked over the Vessel, knocking them senseless with pleasure, they once more buried their face in the Radiance’s fluff, which was now growing heavy with cum.

The Radiance felt her mind shatter as the cum filled her. She stopped screaming, stopped sobbing, stopped making any sounds. The cum was soaking into her. It’s slick felt as if it was filling her very soul, filling it with its vile substance. Her thoughts still came, but only distantly. Her mind couldn’t deal with what was happening to her. It was horrible beyond all words, all comprehension. Her only thoughts were of fear and sadness. Was this what this vile creature had inflicted onto all of the other victims? Was this what they were going to inflict onto the rest of Hallownest? 

Buck after buck sent wave after wave of cum into the Radiance. Ghost’s legs were twitching in uncontrolled ecstasy as they filled the moth with their juice. The Knight’s mind was swallowed up in waves of pleasure as they unloaded all of their spunk. 

Finally, after one last heavy thrust, Ghost was finished. The Radiance sat below them, sopping wet with cum. But they weren’t done yet. They couldn’t be done with their victory lap until they’d introduced the Radiance to the other plushies and broken in the Hollow Knight. 

The Hollow Knight, when they had been plushified, had landed facing away from where Ghost would rape the Radiance. They hadn’t seen the horrific scene that had followed the Radiance’s transformation, but they had heard it. And once the cum that had leaked from the moth's stuffed form leaked onto the ground, and poured out in all directions away from her, they felt it. 

They should’ve been horrified. But they weren’t. As far as they were concerned, it served the Radiance right, for tormenting them like that all those years. Part of them wished they could’ve watched it firsthand. The feeling of seeing her be filled made them feel strange down in the place above their legs. 

Ghost picked up the Radiance plush and carried her with them out of the Black Egg temple. As far as Hollow was concerned, this was ample enough evidence that she had been lying about Ghost raping all of them. Clearly, they’d just been planning on raping her! How could Ghost do something terrible like that to their siblings, who had done nothing wrong? 

But the other plushies knew better. Ghost was leaving to clean off their new toy. And then, they were going to be back. Quirrel and Herrah were given in fully to despair. Ghost had won. They were going to be their toy for all eternity. 

Lurien was quaking with excitement! It was time! He was finally going to be used again! Oh, oh, what new punishments would Master have for him this time? He’d been such a filthy little fuckbug, with his failure to complete the task the King asked of him. He’d been such a failure. Someone needed to punish him! And who better than his beloved tormentor, Ghost? 

Hornet was caught up in a whirlwind of conflicting emotions. Her conscious brain still resented everything about Ghost, and wanted nothing more than to take her revenge on them. But she knew that dark part of herself wanted for Ghost to sprint back in here and take her first. Use her like the fucktoy she was. Her first day of blissful eternity began now.  
Monomon looked on, inanimate. 

When Ghost returned, they were beaming. They sure were getting exhausted, with all this running around and rapid-fire transforming. But they still had enough in them for one last orgy. But who to start with…?

The Radiance hung limp in their hands, still slightly damp from being washed in the water. The Ancient Light couldn’t believe what she was experiencing. Was this really what they had planned for the whole Hallownest? 

She didn’t have to wait long to get her answer. Ghost decided to break Hollow in first. Hollow’s realization that they were about to be raped came on slowly. Even as Ghost was picking them up, it hadn’t hit them that they were about to be abused. It wasn’t until their sibling was sliding into them that they realized that the moth had been telling the truth.

At this, Hollow let out an internal roar of disgust and betrayal so fierce that Ghost felt a certain tenseness run through the plush in their hands. Well, that was strange, they thought. Oh well. Ghost thrust into their sibling all at once. 

Hollow had no frame of reference to describe the feelings they were experiencing. What… what was this? It felt disgusting, like something unspeakable was being breached. The feeling of Ghost’s cock inside of their body felt alien. 

Hollow was slightly smaller than the Radiance plush. Ghost had them pressed face-down towards the ground, and was preparing to launch an assault of their tight, silky ass. But this was missing something. That could that be? 

Ghost decided to try the Radiance first, to fill that void. They took a moment to reach over to her, and then looked her over. Nothing immediately came to mind as to what new torment to inflict on her. But then they decided to try something new. 

Ghost had been experimenting with the Abyss Shriek spell. With it, they were able to send up an explosion of void energy into the air above them. It got them to thinking: what if they were able to let void out of their body in a small, but thoroughly controlled way? 

Well, they were about to find out. They formed a small hole on their shell, as if they were about to scream. But instead, they had a small tentacle emerge from it. Holding the Radiance with one hand, they cautiously worked the tentacle towards the slit at the Radiance’s entrance. 

The moth wanted to scream, wanted to cry. But they had no energy or will left to resist. She just had to feel it as Ghost slid their tongue into her. 

Ghost shivered as they entered her lips. They didn’t taste or feel all that much, just the gentle fabric of her plush cunt. But the knowledge that this was likely tormenting their toy sent them wild. They increased the size of the tentacle, working it until it was large enough to fill the Radiance almost as much as their dick did. Then, still holding her, they started tonguefucking her. 

With their other hand, they held the Hollow Knight down as they fucked them senseless. Hollow’s mind was a blur of rage as they felt their sibling fill them. They didn’t fully understand why this was wrong, but it nonetheless terrified and disgusted them down to their very soul. The Radiance had been telling the truth. This was what their sibling had been doing to all Hallownest. The Kingdom that they’d sacrificed themselves to protect. They swore they would break out of this and make Ghost pay. 

Ghost continued to play with their newfound ability. They branched a tentacle off of the main one, and used it to constrict the Radiance, holding her in the air. Now they didn’t even have to hold her to tonguefuck her. They were tonguefucking her relentlessly, the tentacle sliding in and out of her faster than her mind could take. The taste and texture of her fabric was wonderful, an additional benefit to fucking a bug like this. 

But something was still missing. They’d have to go farther than this to cum this time. They felt it. 

Cautiously, Ghost split off dozens of smaller tentacles from the main branch. Looking over, they guided them to the other plushies sitting still at a distance. As the toys watched on, they realized what was about to happen. Out of all of them, Lurien was the only fully happy one. Hornet was disgusted at the part of herself that felt happiness over this. 

Ghost gently gathered the plushies with their tentacles, and carried them over so that they were in display in a semicircle in front of them. The tentacles branched again, smaller strands moving down to the plushies entrances. Ghost was going to rape all of them at once, with Hollow and Radiance being the central stars of the show. 

None of them had proper time to react to this information before Ghost slid into all of them at once. Hornet gasped as the tentacle filled her all at once. It was terrible beyond words. It felt like an alien appendage slipping and sliding around inside of her, tasting her silky insides. It lacked the warmth and girth of Ghost’s cock. Those were instead replaced by a coolness and a slimness that felt like it was not of this world. 

And it was wriggling and writhing around inside of her, trying to take in every part of her it could. It was horrible beyond words. 

And, part of herself thought, utterly delightful. To be so thoroughly reduced so as to be nothing more than the fuckpupper of your own sibling - what could that be called but ‘wonderful?’ Hornet moaned against her own will as Ghost slipped in and out of her, filling her beyond words. 

Quirrel and Herrah felt the alien violation with complete and total despair. They felt nothing now, but the muted darkness submerging their souls. Any self-pity or desires for revenge were sucked up in a black hole of despair they would likely never emerge from.

Lurien was being Lurien. As the tentacle slipped in and out of him, tasting his exquisite royal fabrice, all he could think was, “Yes. YES. PUNISH ME LIKE THE FILTHY SLUT I AM!” 

Monomon watched on, inanimate. 

Ghost tonguefucked their entire entourage of toys at once, luxuriating in the knowledge that they held total and complete power over each and every one of them. No one would ever escape. They had won. 

They grabbed Hollow’s tight ass with both hands as they pounded them hard. Hollow wanted to cry out in pain, or to beg their sibling to stop. But they had no mouth to do either of these things. So they sat and were fucked, Ghost’s cock filling them to the point where it felt like they would split apart. 

The Radiance felt her mind going once again. This time, she knew she would never recover it. In the horrified minds of those around her, she saw the future of Hallownest. Existence would be nothing more than being a plaything for a vile Vessel, for all time. Perhaps losing her mind was preferable to having to experience such a fate. She felt the bulging tentacle inside of her bulging and twitching as if orgasm, and knew her time was short. 

The rest of the plushies felt the same thing. They were tonguefucked relentlessly by Ghost, who was utterly exhausting themselves through this act of utter indulgence. They felt that they were going to cum, the tentacles emerging from their body all lighting up as their cock did before an orgasm. They were hilting inside of Hollow time and time again, slapping against their plush cheeks with an intensity unmatched. This was wonderful for Ghost. This was the beginning of their new eternity. And the entire Kingdom their playground. Every body their toy. And it all began with this. 

Every tentacle began twitching and bulging strangely as they approached climax. The Radiance, whose mind was already on the precipice of darkness, felt herself start to go under. The rest of Hallownest could have fun without her. She would rather die than face its future. 

Hornet, against her own desires, was on the cusp of an orgasm herself. She wanted her sibling to fill her, to use her as their toy. They had transformed her, they owned her. She wanted them to rape her. To fill her like the useless, pathetic cumdump she was. The cumdump who let this all happen, who had been the first to fall to Ghost’s clutches. This thought caused a shiver to run through Hornet’s plush form.

The feeling of this shiver from one of their victims turned out to be the thing that kicked Ghost over the edge. With one final explosive slam on Hollow, they came. Void, instead of cum, erupted from the tentacles branching out from Ghost. The dark substance instantly coated and colored the plushies surrounding Ghost’s form.

The Radiance’s white, fluffy feathers were stained dark as the void soaked through her. The Ancient Light felt her last thoughts drifting away from her, and felt no remorse at the sensation. Let them go. It would be much better than facing the future here in the waking world. 

And with one final burst of void, the Radiance’s mind faded. She was rendered entirely inanimate now, nothing more than just a simple plush. Her transformation was complete. 

Hornet screamed with pleasure as she was filled. The conscious part of her brain was being swallowed up by a mix of fear, pleasure, and void. She wanted her sibling to keep on filling her, to keep on using her like the toy she was. She came internally as she was filled time after time. 

Lurien was similarly ecstatic. He was cumming time and time again internally as the void filled every part of him it could. He screamed out, “YES, FUCK ME MY MASTER. I’VE BEEN A FILTHY LITTLE WHORE, PUNISH ME MORE.” 

Quirrel and Herrah felt as if their mind were going to leave them behind. The despair was so thick it was choking, and the void wasn’t helping matters. They were coming to the same conclusion the Radiance was. That maybe it was better to be unable to think than to live in a future control by this little Gremlin. 

Hollow didn’t have the words to describe the mixture of disgust, hatred, and betrayal swelling up further and further in them as they were filled. How could Ghost do this to their own siblings? How could they do this to them? 

Monomon just felt the void fill her, inanimate. 

Ghost was pumping gallon after gallon of cum into Hollow, mind completely blank except for the pure pleasure of the orgasm. This was beyond anything else they’d ever experienced. And now, it was going to be their eternity. This was their Kingdom now. Hallownest belonged not to the Pale King, not to the Radiance, but to them. 

Ghost kept cumming, every sense brought to highs unknown as they filled their toys, time and time again. And they kept cumming, until every single ounce of cum had been wrung from their body. They felt weak as they were coming down. They had used a huge amount of their own void in the tentacle orgasms. Ghost would eventually generate it back, but it would take a bit. And in the meantime, they were going to be purely exhausted. 

Ghost, with one final motion, drew the plushies to their body. The only one they didn’t cling to was the Radiance. They didn’t have enough room in their cloak to carry another one as large as her. They’d have to come back for her later. Each plushie was still dealing with the aftershocks of Ghost’s orgasm. For some, that was despair. For Hornet, it was a mix of disgust and delight. For Lurien, it was just disgust. 

Ghost doubled over with exhaustion as the plushies reached them. They needed to rest. They gently tucked the plushies into their pockets, and then-

The Knight only had a second to see the attack coming. They blindly rolled out of the way. 

The beam came within an inch of clipping Ghost’s cloak. The Vessel turned around to see who had fired at them. 

There, in the doorway of the Black Egg, stood the Snail Shaman. He was as jovial and upbeat as ever while he fired a second beam, laughing, “You’ve done your job splendidly, small Shadow! Now just stand still for a moment, I want to give you a new power! Ohohohoho!”

Ghost didn’t buy it. They dodged out of the way of the second beam, rolling weakly onto the floor besides them. “Oho! Am I truly such a terrible liar? You saw through me easily, friend.” 

The Vessel looked up, eyes dark with hatred. Their mentor, their Shaman, had betrayed them? 

The Snail Shaman fired another beam, not fatigued in the slightest. He shouted above the whir of magic, “You performed greater than I ever could’ve hoped for, shadow! I never could have transformed all of these imposing threats by my weak ol’ lonesome! Even the beasties the Radiance sent after me just about overpowered me, oho!” 

Ghost was still laying on the ground, too tired to move. They blocked the beam with their nail, hoping it would act as some sort of defense against this next attack. As the beam hit the sword, Ghost immediately dropped it. It cluttered to the ground in a plushified heap. “Now, thanks to you, I have a whole kingdom to myself. How wonderful!” 

Little Ghost ran down the options they had left in their head. The Shaman was blocking the doorway, so escape was impossible. They were too weak to physically resist, but their fighting spirit was ablaze with a lust for revenge. That was it. They had to overpower the Shaman when he hit them with the spell through sheer force of will. That was the only way out. 

Ghost stood up, cloak still heavy with the half-dozen void-and-cum-soaked plushies it contained. They stared down the Shaman, as if taunting him.

“Oho! Do you think you can overpower me? After spending yourself so thoroughly? I’d hope for your own sake that you know what you’re doing!” With this, the Snail Shaman fired his spell. Once it touched the Vessel’s chest, the Shaman knew this would be no easy fight. Ghost’s will was immediately more than the Shaman knew he could take if it was backed up with physical strength. But surely they were so drained that fighting was impossible. 

Still, the Shaman hesitated when they felt Ghost’s wi-

Wait. the Shaman thought. 

I hesitated. 

The Snail Shaman, upon registering this, immediately tried to break the spell. But it refused to break. After a moment, the plushies underneath Ghost’s began to glow a bright white. The Shaman, realizing his mistake, screamed in terror. “No, NO! GHOST, TAKE OFF THE CLOAK!” 

But the spell had already immobilized Ghost. What was happening? Why was the Shaman so afraid?

Then Ghost felt it.

They felt the Hornet plush in their pocket begin to grow. 

The Vessel shot a look of contempt, confusion, and pure, unadulterated fear at the Snail Shaman. It was a look that, above all else, screamed, “WHAT IS GOING ON?” 

The Shaman, panicking, said in a rushed voice, “The spell! When it hits someone, it doesn’t just transform them, it transforms everything on them as well!”

Ghost’s mind raced. What does that have to do with thi-

Oh no. 

No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no nononononononononononononononoonononononoonNOONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO

The transformation spell transforms everything on a person unless that thing is immediately dropped upon being hit. Their clothing, possessions, everything. It’s why Hornet retained her cloak after being transformed. But Ghost wasn’t just carrying any regular possessions. They were carrying bugs that had already been transmogrified. If the Shaman’s transformation had succeeded, this wouldn’t matter. They’d just remain as plushes. 

But bugs hit by a failed transformation spell always revert back to their normal forms. That’s how Ghost had survived being transformed by Quirrel and the Watcher Knights. Ghost’s first attempt to use the spell on Hornet had almost failed and undone her transformation, due to their hesitation. But Hornet’s accidental surrender to the spell had saved them, and made the spell cast successfully.

But what if a bug that had been transformed previously had been hit by a second, unsuccessful transformation spell? Would they be transformed back to their normal selves? 

Well, that’s what Ghost and the Shaman were now discovering. Much to their terror. 

The Snail Shaman used every ounce of will in their body to break the transformation spell. But it didn’t stop anything. Ghost’s victims were regaining their normal forms. Ghost ditched their cloak, and ran towards the entrance. “Good idea friend! Let’s book it out of here, and sort out our issues catch-”

The Shaman was silenced by a brutal kick to the face. Hornet was still transforming back into her regular self, her face a void-soaked still image. But she had her arms and legs, and that was all she needed. 

Ghost dove back for Hollow’s nail. They landed just short of it, and crawled to it in desperate strokes. They were just about to take hold of it when a slim, black leg kicked it across the Black Egg. Ghost looked up to see Quirrel, eyes dark with bloodlust. 

Ghost leapt backwards, only to feel themselves collide with a massive, bulky form. They didn’t even have to look back to know it was Herrah, and they didn’t even look back to glimpse her look of pure, unadulterated malice. 

Crawling towards a wall, they were cut off by the slamming of the Hollow Knight’s Pure Nail just inches from their head. Hollow was full of that emotion. The one that they’d only known previously through contact with the Radiance. It was rage. 

The Snail Shaman wriggled away from Hornet, dove back towards Ghost in the center of the Black Egg. Suddenly, they felt a slimy, slim tentacle wrapping around their legs, almost binding them before he leapt away. Monomon’s mind had returned to her with her reformation. 

The Radiance just lay on the floor, inanimate. 

The Vessel and Snail Shaman were slowly backed into a corner, their victims looming large over them, thirsty for revenge. They stood far apart, so as to not be hit with the group spell. Hollow, crumpling over, stood back. They recognized that, in the state they were in, they’d only get in the way. Ghost was far too weak to successfully cast a spell against any of them, and if the Shaman tried anything, the other victims he hadn’t hit with the spell would immediately rip him apart. 

But then, a yell broke the tense verbal silence. “Wait, WAIT!” 

Everyone turned just in time to see Lurien leaping desperately before Ghost and the Shaman. “Please, everyone, wait just a moment!” 

Hornet’s voice was ice as she just barely whispered, “Lurien, please don’t lecture us on how we should forgive them, or show them mercy. They are going to feel everything, Watcher. Get in our way, and you will too.” 

“Yes, I know! I don’t want you to spare them, but I don’t want you to spare me, either!” He turned pleadingly towards Ghost and the Shaman. “Please, please turn me back! I beg you! It’s all I want.” Lurien was salivating just thinking of what this angry mob would do to him. 

“You cannot be serious,” barked Herrah. “You… ENJOYED all of that?” 

“I loved it, dear Herrah! Do whatever you want to them after they’ve turned me back! And make sure you don’t spare me from the punishment! As you can tell, I’ve been very, very naughty.” 

The Snail Shaman played along. He needed time to create an exit. “Of- of course I’ll turn you back! Just stand still, and don’t resist. It’ll be but a moment.”

Hollow looked on in confusion. How in the world had things gotten this… weird? What had happened to the dignified Hallownest they’d known before they were sealed?

“What absurdity!” The cry came from Quirrel. “We needn’t entertain this. Let’s just take the two, here and now-”

Lurien’s hands were suddenly around the pillbugs neck. “DON’T TAKE THIS FROM ME, LIBRARIAN. IF ANY OF YOU TAKE THIS FROM ME, YOU WILL FEEL THE COLD EDGE OF MY BLADE!” Quirrel was struggling to breathe, absolutely aghast at the absurdity unraveling before him. 

“Fine! If it matters so much to him, let him be transformed,” Hornet interjected. “Just know that this time, there will be no coming back.”

“That makes it all the better!” Lurien beamed, suddenly in a much better mood. 

The Snail Shaman still saw no opening. He gave what he hoped seemed like an impassioned shrug, and he transformed Lurien. 

Lurien shrieked with delight as he was transformed, his body letting out one last firm orgasm as he felt his legs begin to plushify. “Remember everyone, don’t spare me! Just don’t rip me up! If you do that, I won’t be able to have fun anymor-”

He was cut off by his vocal chords being transmogrified. Lurien giggled excitedly in his head as he flopped to the ground. 

Monomon sighed, her brain still trying to come back to her. “I knew something wasn’t right about that Watcher.”

Hornet’s voice grew shaky with rage as she intoned, “Now that that’s out of the way, I’m going to tell you two what I want.”

Ghost was shaking. They weren’t getting out of this. Not this time. It was all over. It was only a question of how bad it was going to be for them. 

Hornet pointed to the Snail Shaman. “You. Transform Ghost. Now.”

“But I-”

“NOW.” 

The Snail Shaman looked to his protege, sighed, and began the transformation spell. But the two of them were on the same wavelength. If he just added a tiny, itty bitty error to the spell, it would eventually break, and Ghost would be free. It was all they could do, for now. 

The Shaman pulled it off without a hitch. Halfway during the spell, the Snail Shaman closed his eyes and cleared his mind for a fraction of a second. It was the tiniest flaw. As small as once nail being loose in a machine the size of Crystal Peaks. 

But it was a flaw. And it would ensure that, one day, Ghost would be free. If they survived that long, that is.

As the spell finished, both he and Ghost realized that a flaw that small would take an ungodly amount of time to manifest in the real world. Years. Likely many years. But it would one day break, the same way a faulty nail will one day bring down an otherwise flawless machine. 

“Hand me the plush,” Hornet murmured. 

“What are you planning to do, my daughter?” 

“I believe that it is only fair that we are all given a chance to be… alone with our ‘friend’ here. I say we take turns, each in the order of when we were transformed.” Hornet allowed herself a small, sadistic giggle as she said, “That means I’m up first. Do whatever you want to them, just don’t rip them up. The rest of us will need to have our revenge.” 

Quirrel wanted to raise an objection, but the tone in Hornet’s voice told him that wasn’t a good idea right now. In fact, all of them wanted to object. But Hornet’s anger was so chilling and apparent that everyone, even Hollow, understood that her plan wasn’t up for a vote. 

The Snail Shaman shuffled uneasily from foot to foot. “And, uh, what about me?” 

Hornet contained her rage as she responded, “You’re going back to that Forsaken Mound with them. And there, you’re undoing every single transformation. All of them.” 

The Snail Shaman just gulped. “Yes, ma’m.” 

Hornet firmly grasped Ghost in one hand, and took Lurien in the other, as she turned to leave the Black Egg. “The rest of you take him back to the Mound, and get him started. We can figure out his fate afrer he’s undone the plushification. In the meantime…” she turned to the Ghost plush in her hand, “...I’m going to have my revenge.” 

As everyone took their leave, Hollow just looked on, confused and weary. 

Hornet walked without saying a word as she returned to the Deepnest. Walking felt strange to her now. Alien. It would take her month, if not years to re-learn the kind of acrobatic techniques she’d spent her life practicing. Ghost had taken so much from her. Her light, her hope, her dreams, and now, even her agility. She would never forgive them. None of them would. 

Ghost’s story would go down in Hallownest history as a tale of hedonistic pleasure taken to its absolute extreme, a tale of what happens to us when we place our own pleasure and happiness above the lives of others. 

As Hornet lumbered back into her nest, she removed Ghost and Lurien from her cloak. Part of her wanted to take Ghost right then and there and ravish them. It’s what she’d been planning to do back in the Black Egg. But now that she was here, in a place and position where she could do that, she found that she didn’t want to. What she wanted to do, honestly, was take a nap. She hadn’t been able to do that as a plush. It was the small things that she had missed the most. Things like taking naps. 

It wasn’t that she wasn’t angry with Ghost. She was. Incredibly so. Her rage towards them ran deeper than the Abyss. It was just that, right now, she was just happy to be free. To finally be out of the clutches of the being who had raped and abused her for so long. 

But the thoughts of all the horrible things that Ghost had done to her just raced through her mind. She would never be free of the horrors inflicted on her by this vile creature. Even now, whenever she let her mind wander, it was assaulted by visions of rape and the sensasions of being drowned in cum. 

They needed to pay. Needed to be shown what it was like to be someone else’s toy. 

Hornet placed Ghost on the bed. She held them still with one hand as she took Lurien in the other. She sighed at the Watcher. Well, if he was so willingly giving himself up, why turn him down? She led Lurien to her ass, and shivered as he slid inside.

Lurien screamed with pleasure as he slid in. Yes! His favorite punishment! This was what he deserved! 

But Hornet wasn’t thinking of how much Lurien must be enjoying this. She was paying attention to Ghost as she pressed her cunt against them, and started grinding. 

Ghost was in a panic as Hornet placed herself on them. No. No no no. This wasn’t how this was all supposed to end. They couldn’t wait a few years for the Shaman’s flaw to pay off. They weren’t even going to survive that long. Hornet may not have been ripping them limb from limb, but they knew that nobody else would be doing the same. Were they really to be passed around from bug to bug like some kind of fun toy? 

Hornet shivered as her cunt dragged across Ghost. The soft fabric felt incredible as it brushed against her clit, now erect from its hood. She ran herself back and forth across Ghost, working Lurien in ever deeper with her spare hand. 

Hornet giggled sadistically as she wondered how much Ghost must be hating this. This is what they deserved, for all of that rape and torment. She would make sure that the other victims didn’t kill them, but only because she wanted more time with them like this. She wouldn’t be this simple and gentle the next time, she was certain. 

Hornet felt a soft fire fill her body as she kept on rubbing against Ghost. It felt nice, to not be disgusted by her own arousal for once. She picked up the gentle pace of her grinding as she felt herself grow closer to her own orgasm. She slipped Lurien in ever deeper, knowing how much he must be enjoying himself. 

He was. Lurien was giggling with ecstasy as he slid ever deeper into Hornet. He hoped that this was his new eternity, being used like a filthy fucktoy by others.  
Hornet decided to do Lurien a favor and do something she knew he’d love. She slipped him entirely up her ass, arousal exploding inside of her as he slipped inside. And Lurien did love it, his mind turning into a series of continuous orgasmic moans as he slid further and further in. 

But Hornet was getting distracted. What mattered was what was in front of her right now. Her sibling. She grinded against them harder and harder as she felt an orgasm coming on. She moaned loudly. 

Ghost whimpered weakly internally as they felt and heard Hornet’s orgasm approach. No. They didn’t want this anymore. Please, no more!

But no one heard. 

Hornet, crying out with pleasure, rubbed herself hard against Ghost as she came. Her orgasmic moans echoed off the walls of the Deepnest, and into the caverns beyond. Euphoria set in as orgasm after orgasm rolled out of her, soaking into her sibling. Ghost’s terror and despair rose as Hornet’s cum soaked into them, and the true scope and scale of their coming terror set in on them. 

But Hornet didn’t care what Ghost thought or wanted. They had brought all of this on themselves. They were her plush, and she was going to use them like it. 

Hornet giggled a sadistic giggle as she watched her cum soak Ghost. She had been through so much because of this vile creature. Now, it was her turn. She was going to pay them back for everything they had done. And after she was done, the rest of their victims would have the chance for payback they’d desired for so long. That they thought would never come. 

Hornet stroked Ghost’s head gingerly as she prepared herself for another round.

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter, an alternate ending, is coming tomorrow!


	7. An Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well, this is the end. This is the final update for Plushnet. Here's a final alternate ending to the fic as a sendoff! This first few paragraphs here are the same as they were in the main ending, but after that it's all new stuff. I hope you enjoy!

The Knight only had a second to see the attack coming. They blindly rolled out of the way.

The beam came within an inch of clipping Ghost’s cloak. The Vessel turned around to see who had fired at them.

There, in the doorway of the Black Egg, stood the Snail Shaman. He was as jovial and upbeat as ever while he fired a second beam, laughing, “You’ve done your job splendidly, small Shadow! Now just stand still for a moment, I want to give you a new power! Ohohohoho!”

Ghost didn’t buy it. They dodged out of the way of the second beam, rolling weakly onto the floor besides them. “Oho! Am I truly such a terrible liar? You saw through me easily, friend.”

The Vessel looked up, eyes dark with hatred. Their mentor, their Shaman, had betrayed them?

The Snail Shaman fired another beam, not fatigued in the slightest. He shouted above the whir of magic, “You performed greater than I ever could’ve hoped for, shadow! I never could have transformed all of these imposing threats by my weak ol’ lonesome! Even the beasties the Radiance sent after me just about overpowered me, oho!”

Ghost was still laying on the ground, too tired to move. They blocked the beam with their nail, hoping it would act as some sort of defense against this next attack. As the beam hit the sword, Ghost immediately dropped it. It cluttered to the ground in a plushified heap. “Now, thanks to you, I have a whole kingdom to myself. How wonderful!”

Little Ghost ran down the options they had left in their head. The Shaman was blocking the doorway, so escape was impossible. They were too weak to physically resist, but their fighting spirit was ablaze with a lust for revenge. That was it. They had to overpower the Shaman when he hit them with the spell through sheer force of will. That was the only way out.

Ghost stood up, cloak still heavy with the half-dozen void-and-cum-soaked plushies it contained. They stared down the Shaman, as if taunting him.

“Oho! Do you think you can overpower me? After spending yourself so thoroughly? I’d hope for your own sake that you know what you’re doing!” With this, the Snail Shaman fired his spell. Once it touched the Vessel’s chest, the Shaman knew this would be no easy fight.

Ghost’s physical strength was almost entirely depleted, but their will was overwhelming. They’d come so far, overcome so many different foes and obstacles, and they sure as Hell weren’t going to give up rulership of Hallownest now. They were not going to give up, no matter how hopeless it seemed. Ghost stood up straight, refusing to back down under the Shaman’s challenge.

The Shaman shuddered as they hit a stalemate with Ghost. This shouldn’t be happening. Ghost was on the verge of physical collapse, how were they still standing?

What the Shaman didn’t understand was the depths of lust and ravenous desire inside of Ghost. Ghost had undertaken this quest out of lust and greed. And now, the ultimate prize was right in front of them. There was no force in the world that would break their will now.

The Snail Shaman watched in horror as a white orb emerged at Ghost’s side of the beam. This wasn’t possible, how was he losing? Ghost shouldn’t be able to stand right now, let alone resist him! Panic set in on the Shaman as the orb rolled towards him, carrying with it the dark fate of Hallownest.

“No, NO! NO!” cried the Shaman as the orb hurled towards him. Ghost’s sight was going dark. They were exhausted beyond words. They’d only be able to stay conscious for a few more seconds, but maybe that was all they needed…

Focusing their will one last time, Ghost thrust the orb forwards on a crash course with the Shaman. Then, their eyes started to go dark. They couldn’t stand anymore. They just hoped that this final push had been enough. They saw a bright flash of white and heard a sharp cry as they blacked out.

When Ghost awoke, they were still in the Black Egg. After a moment, they dared to move their limbs, and were amazed and delighted to see that they still had complete control over all of them. Slowly, they got up, exhaustion still hanging over their whole body. With some effort, they looked around the room, eyes finally resting on the place where the Snail Shaman had been before they black out.

Sitting there, in his place now, was a plush of the Snail Shaman.

Ghost just about screamed with delight. They’d won! Hallownest was theirs for all time!

Around the room, Ghost’s victims were in various states of denial. Quirrel and Herrah couldn’t accept the reality in front of their eyes. No. Their rapist hadn’t won. This was all a nightmare, a long, horrible nightmare…

Lurien was amped for the first day of the rest of his life. An ETERNITY as Ghost’s plaything? He almost came internally at the thought. He hoped that Ghost would never stop abusing him, never stop using him as the dirty little whore he was.

Hollow was burning with hatred and anger. They couldn’t believe that the Radiance had been right in the end. This foul creature wasn’t their sibling. They were a monster far worse than someone like the Radiance could ever hope to be. They still incorrectly thought that they would be able to break out of this spell, and teach their disgusting sibling a lesson that they would never forget.

And then there was the Shaman. He was quite embarrassed. He’d gone through all this effort to orchestrate this master plan, and he’d just flubbed it at the last minute! Well, he supposed that there were worse fates than this. Part of him was actually looking forward to the fun Ghost would be having with them.

But Hornet’s reaction was different to all the rest. Her mind rocked uneasily, her soul pulled in two directions. Faced with an eternity of rape at the hands of her sibling, Hornet’s mind finally started to buckle. She wanted their cock. She wanted her sibling to fuck her senseless every day like the slutcunt she was. Part of her still held out against these desires, still clung to her desire for freedom and revenge. But the certainty of Ghost’s victory was quickly swallowing up this part of hornet, leaving nothing more than a willing fuckdoll.

Monomon and the Radiance just watched on, inanimate.

Ghost was indifferent to the feelings of their toys as they gathered them all up, ready to wash them off and take them back to the Ancestral Mound.

Entering the Mound once more, Ghost was struck with a sense of deja vu. This had been where their journey had begun, and this was going to be where it ended. The Snail Shaman had constructed a large bed in the center of the antechamber, and had filled it with plushies of all kinds. It was obvious he had been hoping to make a triumphant return and have a night of debauchery with all of his new toys. But tonight, all of the glory belonged to Ghost.

The Knight was still exhausted from their night of triumph. But they had enough left in them for at least one more fuck before they went to bed. And they knew exactly who to pick for it.

They dropped Quirrel, Herrah, Monomon, Hollow, the Shaman, and the Radiance around the bed. But they clung on to Hornet. There was a space cleared in the center of the bed originally intended for the Shaman and his prizes. But that space now belonged to Ghost. They laid Hornet down on it facing up, and effortlessly slid into her.

The Daughter of Hallownest looked up at her owner. A small part of Hornet just wanted all of this to end, for everyone to be set free, for the rape to stop. But another, larger part of her awaited the coming rape with nothing but excitement and ecstasy. Her sibling was going to use her as their own personal fuckdoll, from now until the end of time. She wanted their cock in her, for Ghost to fuck her full of cum. Then, Ghost slipped their cock into her.

Hornet felt her mind begin to shatter as Ghost slid into her. Involuntarily, her brain barked, “Yes, YES! FUCK ME HARDER!” The bed creaked under Ghost as they thrust into their sister. Hornet’s plush cunt was familiar to them now, comfortable. They gently stroked her face as they pulled back, and slammed in again. Hornet shrieked in pleasure as Ghost hilted in her. Hornet felt herself slipping away, any desire for freedom, justice, or peace sliding away forever. All they wanted was for Ghost to fill her, to soak her down to the soul in cum.

Ghost pinned her against the bed, fucking their sister senseless. Hornet moaned whorishly as her sibling filled her with their cock, time after time. Ghost was too tired to fuck her as hard as they normally did, but they still put everything they had into punishing their toy. Hornet was their plush, their toy. Her transformation had kickstarted this entire journey, and now she was seeing it off at its conclusion.

Hornet’s walls hugged Ghost tightly as they slid in and out of her. They wrapped their arms around their plush sister as they pressed her against the bed harder, dicking her deeper and deeper.

The other plushies couldn’t see what Ghost was doing to Hornet from their place on the ground, but they could hear it. At the sound of her daughter being raped, Herrah’s soul finally cracked. This was going to be her eternity. She was going to be the rapedoll of a sadistic Vessel for all time. There would be no freedom, no peace. Her mind was swallowed up forever in dark despair as the futility of her struggle fully settled on her. She quaked in fear as she heard Ghost and Hornet creak against the bed.

Quirrel was swallowed up in self-hatred. This was all his fault. He could’ve ended this that day there in Monomon’s Archive. He had failed. He hadn’t just failed himself, he had failed Monomon, Herrah, Hornet, and countless others. Quirrel hoped that Ghost would put him out of his misery, that they would rip him up, or else abuse him like the failure he was.

Hollow hadn’t yet realized the score. They were sure that they would one day get revenge on Ghost, for so thoroughly abusing both the Kingdom and their sisters. They swore on it. They would not get away with what they were doing. But they had. Hollow would soon break as the others had on Ghost’s cock, and come to realize the futility of their struggle.

Lurien was overwhelmingly happy. This was what he wanted! He hoped beyond hope that Ghost would abuse him more than anyone else. Rape him! Crush him! He was a dirty, filthy little cumrag, a failure of a bug. A failure that Ghost needed to punish.

Monomon and the Radiance just watched on, inanimate.

Ghost was building to their climax now. An eruption that would forever turn Hornet into nothing more than a willing cumdump. Hornet begged and pleaded for it. Begged to be filled with her siblings juice. She wanted to feel it seep into her, soak her until there wasn’t anything left unstained. Then, she wanted them to wash her off and do it again. Time after time. Forever. The tiny bit of resistance left in her brain was giving out, desperately latching on to any hope that could be found anywhere. But there was none. Just the feeling of her siblings cock twitching and bulging inside of her.

As the Knight pulled back for a final thrust, the conscious part of Hornet’s brain called out, “Please, Ghost, stop…”

It was swallowed up in the first waves of Ghost’s orgasm. Hornet screamed in pleasure internally as her sibling filled her. She felt their cum, wave after wave of it, soak through her. The familiar sensation of growing heavier with Vessel cum sent her off on a series of internal orgasms. Her mind was a whir of pleasure as her sibling abused her, turned her forever into a cumdoll.

Ghost shivered with pleasure as they came in Hornet, time after time. It was still incredible, this sensation. It still robbed them of all language, even after all this time. Hornet was their toy, and they planned on using her like this every chance they had. Their orgasm didn’t last all too long, due to their exhaustion. But it was still more than enough to leave their sister soaked. Gazing around the room, Ghost was delighted to see that the Snail Shaman had installed a tub of Hot Springs water in the corner. They wouldn’t even have to leave the room to clean their plushies.

As Hornet was washed off, all she could think of was her siblings cock. She wanted it inside of her again, for Ghost to turn her into even more of a pathetic little fucktoy than she already was. But her desires would have to wait, for now. Ghost was tired, and after the triumphant day they had just had, they desired a rest.

Ghost gathered their favorite plushies and held them tight as they drifted off to sleep. They were going to have so much fun with their Kingdom.

So, so much fun.


End file.
